A Girlfriend For Christmas
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: Neal never thought his mother would take his invitation to come for Christmas seriously, but she did. Having made things awkward, he proceeds to make them even more awkward by telling a lie about his friend Belle, also staying for Christmas, and his father, but can a lie become the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A Girlfriend for Christmas**

Chapter One

The place was beautiful. Belle gasped as the house came into view. Neal had called it the cabin, but it was really a rather large, well-kept house, sitting right on the lake front. The only thing cabin-like about it was that it was built of wood and stone. It reminded her more of a ski lodge, though, than a forest cabin.

'It's lovely, Neal,' she said.

'Grandpa says the lake should be frozen enough to skate on,' Henry informed her.

'That sounds amazing,' she said. 'Lucky I brought my skates.'

Neal and his family had invited her to spend Christmas with them here. She didn't have family around, and Ariel and Eric, whom she usually spent Christmas with, were away for the holidays this year, so she'd been at a loose end until Neal and Emma invited her to come with them.

At first she'd demurred. 'I don't want to put your father out,' she'd said to Neal. It was his house, and he would be there too.

Neal had waved her off. 'Papa will kill me if he finds out I left you alone on Christmas,' he'd said. 'You and he know each other. You get along, right?'

Yes, they did, very well, but Belle had insisted he call his father then and there to check that it was ok that she join them. Neal had done as she asked and then smiled and handed the phone to her after talking to his father for a few moments.

'Wants to talk to you,' he'd said.

'Belle, do come,' Tristan Gold had said. 'Please, it'll be lovely to see you. Say yes.'

So she had, and now she was here, the day before Christmas Eve, climbing out of the car in the crisp air, the forest and the water and the house in her eyeline, and then the door opened and Tristan Gold appeared.

He was not a tall man, but he commanded attention. He was smart and shrewd, the best negotiator in the business, she'd read. He was famous. The deal maker, they called him, and, indeed, he must be good at it, because it had gotten him this lovely house, along with a house in Boston and an apartment in New York. He probably had property in other cities too. He was a very wealthy man anyway.

He smiled now as Henry ran to him. He loved his family. Belle had known him for a year or so, since Neal brought him along to a library fundraiser, and she'd seen him with his son and grandson several times over that time. As busy as he was with his work, he'd drop everything for his family. He'd raised Neal practically by himself, and helped out a lot when Neal and Emma found themselves young parents. Family came first for him.

He'd also been kind to her. He'd made a very generous donation to the library the night they met, and every time they'd met since, he'd shown an interest in her, chatted to her about books and art and music. They had a lot in common, and she liked him very much.

She found him very easy on the eye too. He had a lovely smile, warm brown eyes, and lovely silky-looking hair. He'd actually cut it recently, and it had taken a bit of getting used to. She had liked it when he wore it to his collar, but she found she also liked the way it curled now, and it was still long enough to bury fingers in in intimate moments.

Belle blushed at that thought, but at least she could blame her red cheeks on the cold. She really shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that about him, but he made it very difficult not to. Neal would kill her if he knew she thought this way about his father.

She smiled as Neal hugged his father now. They were very close. While things were tense with his mother, Neal had a wonderful relationship with his father.

'Emma.' he greeted now. 'How lovely.' And he hugged his daughter-in-law.

Then he spotted Belle. His smile was warm and welcoming.

'Belle, you came, I'm so glad.'

'Hello, Tristan. What a beautiful place you have here,' she enthused. 'Merry Christmas.'

He hugged her. 'Merry Christmas, Belle,' he murmured. And as soon as he hugged her, Gold knew he'd be thinking about doing just that, and more than that, for the entire holiday.

Belle was gorgeous. She was also smart and sweet and kind. Neal had introduced them last year, and, before the night was over, he'd had the thought that he'd love to ask her out, but she surely had better options in her own age range, so he didn't. A year later, and here she was, staying for Christmas, and he was even more smitten than he had been a year ago.

'Come on in and get warm,' he invited. 'There's a nice fire going, and there's hot chocolate ready, with cinnamon for grating for those who like it with cinnamon.'

'Awesome, thanks, Papa,' Neal said, heading towards the door.

'Hold on, son, you get to help me with the bags first,' Gold called.

'Right, forgot,' Neal said, turning around.

Gold rolled his eyes and Belle saw and giggled. He smiled and so did she.

Neal smirked as they stared at each other. They were so obviously into each other. If something hadn't happened by tomorrow, he was going to lock them in a room until they admitted their feelings for each other.

'I can take my bag in,' Belle said.

'Absolutely not,' Gold returned. 'You're a guest, Belle. We'll be in in a minute.'

She smiled, relenting. 'Why thank you,' she said, and skipped after Emma and Henry.

The interior was as lovely as the exterior. The entryway was light and airy, with a rose window high up and exposed beams to add to the rustic feel. The living space was open and light too, with a lovely fireplace and views of the lake and the forest. The dining area flowed through to the kitchen at the back, overlooking the lake, and she guessed that the bedrooms upstairs overlooked the lake also.

A Christmas tree stood bare in the living room, boxes of ornaments sitting beside it, waiting for the Golds to decorate it. Henry had told her it was a tradition that they all decorated the tree together. There were already decorations hung in the living room, and up along the stairs. She guessed that Tristan had been busy all day, getting everything ready for his family.

 _How lovely_ , she thought, as she took off her coat and scarf, and hung them on the coat stand. _Such a beautiful, relaxing place_.

Emma and Henry were helping themselves to hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon in the kitchen. Belle found them and helped herself to some at their invitation, but she did without the marshmallows and cinnamon, preferring just to taste the chocolate.

'Don't know what you're missing,' Henry said, and she smiled.

'My mother used to make it with a dollop of cream and chocolate shavings on top,' she said.

'Mm, that does sound good,' Emma said. 'I'm sure Dad's got cream and chocolate somewhere.'

'I do,' Gold said, coming in. 'Would you like some, Belle? Here, let me.' And he took her cup and added a dollop of cream and some grated chocolate.

'Thank you,' Belle said softly, smiling.

'You're quite welcome,' Gold returned. 'I'm not a cinnamon person myself,' he said confidentially. 'Not sure what the appeal is for this lot, honestly.'

'Cinnamon's awesome,' Henry insisted. 'Where's Dad?'

'Bringing the last of the bags up,' Gold said. 'You brought a lot this year.'

'That was Mom,' Henry claimed.

'Hey!'

'Oh, don't worry, Emma, I know a certain person refused to leave home without his video games, and the console, and an extra controller.'

'Hey, I was just being considerate of you guys,' Henry said, shrugging, 'in case you wanted to play too.'

'Em, next year, don't let the kid bring so much,' Neal called, panting as he came into the kitchen. 'It's not like we're not gonna have to bring twice as much home, Henry,' he added, 'since a certain person buys too many gifts.'

'I know you're not talking about me,' Gold said. 'I had a word with Santa's elves after last year, so I don't think there'll be as much extravagance this year.'

'Yeah, right,' Neal returned, not believing that for a second. 'We're not gonna fit all of us in the car going home with all the gifts.'

Gold held his hands up, pleading innocence, and Belle smiled at the scene. They were such a lovely, loving family.

Gold caught her eye and winked, and she giggled. Yes, no doubt Neal was right and there would be many presents for young Henry this Christmas.

'Alright, who wants to decorate the tree?' Gold asked.

'Me!' Henry yelled.

'Not so loud, kid,' Emma said.

'Oops, sorry. Can we, Grandpa?'

'We can,' his grandfather said.

'Cool.' And Henry ran off.

Emma and Neal followed.

'Better make sure he doesn't just throw everything on there,' Neal said as he followed his wife.

'Belle, I hope you'll join us,' Gold said.

'Oh, it's your family thing. I don't want to intrude,' she demurred.

'None of that,' he scolded. 'You could never intrude. Come on, bring your hot chocolate with you.'

So she did, smiling, and the five of them had a blast arranging the ornaments on the tree.

Before they were finished, though, the jovial scene was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door.

'Who on earth can that be?' Gold wondered, going to investigate. No one else was expected. Everyone else followed, equally curious.

'Milah?' Gold said, shocked, as he opened the door to his ex-wife.

'Surprise!' she said.

'What are you doing here, Milah?' Gold asked, not at all pleased to see her.

'Well, I thought I'd join you all for Christmas. Neal said I should, so here I am.'

'Shit,' Neal growled under his breath. Emma nudged him in the ribs for swearing in front of their son. Shit, he was in so much trouble…

'Neal?' his father demanded.

'Well, I guess I kinda did?' he said sheepishly. 'Pretty sure I meant it sarcastically, though. I never thought she'd actually _come_.'

' _Neal_ ,' his father growled.

'Oh, come on! Ma doesn't do rustic. Who could guess she'd actually take me up on it?'

'Oh, for God's sake,' Gold said, rubbing a hand over his face.

He had a pretty good idea what had happened. His smart arse son decided to fuck with his mother on one of the rare occasions they shared a meal together. He'd probably had a bit too much to drink as well, which never helped matters, because he got very sarcastic when he was drunk, but Milah was hopeless at recognising sarcasm for what it was. Well, she was so narcissistic as well that she probably assumed everyone wanted her around all the time, so, when Neal said something like 'yeah, you should _totally_ come to the cabin for Christmas: Papa would _love_ to see you', the woman had got it into her head that it was a genuine invitation.

'Well, aren't you going to let me in, Tristan?' Milah demanded. 'It's bloody freezing out here.'

He opened the door in silence. He couldn't tell her to leave. She'd spread nasty gossip all over Boston if he didn't welcome her, and he didn't need the headache of refuting whatever she said. If he let her stay, she'd get bored quickly and go back to the city. Neal was right: Milah did not do rustic, and there was not a lot to do out here that would appeal to her.

'Emma, Henry, how nice to see you both,' Milah was saying now.

'Hey, Milah,' Emma returned.

'Hi,' Henry said unenthusiasticly, sticking close to his mother. He did not like his grandmother at all. She'd never treated him with any kind of affection, so why should he?

'And who might you be, dear?' Milah asked, looking at Belle, who was suddenly aware she was intruding on an awkward family moment.

Neal suddenly had a brainwave, how to keep his mother at bay and help his father and Belle along at the same time.

'This is Belle,' he said, before she could introduce herself, 'Papa's girlfriend.'

 **Next time, Gold and Belle have to figure out a way to deal with that little bombshell…**


	2. Chapter 2

Coming up, Belle has a daring idea, and Gold decides to play along. They both slip naturally into their roles, which…comes as no surprise to anyone, I'm sure ;)

 **Chapter Two**

Milah did not see Gold's shock at that announcement, because she was busy staring at Belle, who, to her credit, managed to hide her own extreme surprise at Neal's words.

'Girlfriend?' Milah asked.

'That's what I said, Ma,' Neal said, through gritted teeth.

'But you're so _young_!'

'Wasn't your last boyfriend like fifteen years younger than you, Ma?' Neal asked.

'But he wasn't younger than _you_ , dear.'

'Oh, so _that's_ where you draw the line, huh? At my age? So, can they be like six months older than me, or…?'

' _Neal_ ,' Emma hissed. This was so awkward. Neal was a pretty down to earth guy, but his mother could always get his back up, and there was almost always a huge fight when they were together. So much for a relaxing Christmas break!

'Henry, go play in your room, please,' she requested.

Henry went, only too pleased to get away from the adults and their tension.

'I'm gonna make us all a drink,' Emma said, 'because I think we could all use one. Besides, it's Christmas. Belle, you wanna help me?'

'Sure,' she said. She looked up at Gold and smiled a bit. 'Scotch?'

'Please: you're an angel.' And he spoke having momentarily forgotten what Neal said about her being his girlfriend. He remembered pretty quickly, though, when he saw Milah's venomous look at her. No, no, no, he was not having this. He was going to _kill_ Neal for this.

'Milah, why don't you take a seat in the living room and we'll join you in a minute?' He did not know how he was managing to keep his cool right now.

She did, calling to Emma that she'd have a glass of Chardonay.

'She'll be lucky if I don't pour it all over her,' Emma grumbled. She headed for the kitchen, Belle following.

'Outside, _now_ ,' Gold growled at his son.

Neal followed, feeling like he was heading for the gallows.

They walked out to the back deck, off the dining room, where Milah wouldn't be able to hear or see them. Gold refused to look at his son for a long moment. He was very, very angry with him and he didn't want to unleash the full torrent of his anger on his boy, so he was trying to tamp it down, and not having much luck.

Finally, he spoke. 'Do you mind telling me what the hell that was in there?' he asked. 'Do you mind telling me what you thought you were doing?'

'Yeah, I know, I screwed up,' Neal apologised.

'You're damn right you screwed up,' Gold snapped.

'Look, I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have said anything to Ma. I really didn't think she'd come. I was totally being sarcastic, but I guess she didn't get it.'

His father stared at him. He squirmed a bit.

'Neal, do you think I'm angry with you because you asked your mother here?' Gold asked.

'Wha- Aren't you?'

'Well, yes, but mostly I'm angry because you just put Belle in an impossible position! She's your friend: how could you do that to her?'

'Wait…'

'Your mother would have gotten bored by tomorrow and gone back to the city, but now, because of what you've done, she'll make Belle's stay a nightmare, and she'll stay for the whole of Christmas. Did you even think, Neal?' he demanded.

'I-I was tryna help, I swear!' Neal protested.

'Come on, then, explain this "help",' Gold requested.

'Ok, I just thought that if Ma thought you had a girlfriend, she'd leave you alone, and we could all have a nice vacation.'

'But don't you think the question of whether or not I have a girlfriend should be decided by me and the woman you've paired me up with out of the blue?'

Neal squirmed some more. 'Well, fair point, but you like Belle, right? I mean, you could…pretend?'

'Neal Bailey Gold, do you _hear_ yourself?' his father demanded. 'What kind of harebrained scheme have you cooked up? How dare you put Belle in this position? I don't care if you were trying to help, you've just made a huge bloody mess that I can't get us out of without making Belle and I look like fools.'

'Blame me. Tell Ma I was being sarcastic again.'

'I do blame you!' Gold shouted. 'Jesus Christ, Neal! You know what a vicious tongue your mother has. You think telling her the truth is going to just make this go away? Did you see the look she gave Belle back there or were you too busy congratulating yourself on your sarcasm? Sometimes you don't bloody _think_ , Neal!'

'Look, I'm sorry, ok? I really was just trying to help. She's always such a total bitch to you, and I know you can't send her packing because she'll talk and spread lies about you, so I thought if I said what I said, it would keep her being civil to you. I just…didn't really think it through.'

'You never do,' his father pointed out snidely, and then sighed. Neal had acted out of love, acted stupidly, but at least it was out of love.

'I'll go sort this out,' Neal said.

'How do you plan to do that?' Gold wondered.

'Don't know?' True to form, Neal tended to act first and think later, which was precisely what had gotten them into this mess. He ran a hand through his hair, looking apologetically at his father.

Gold sighed and then both men turned as the door opened.

Belle had done some thinking. Neal's words 'papa's girlfriend' had been chasing each other around her head for the last several minutes. Unlike Gold, she had not forgotten them when she offered to bring him a Scotch. She didn't think she'd ever forget those words. She wasn't sure what Neal's angle had been, but she knew enough about that woman to know that she'd made Tristan very unhappy, and continued to do so every time they met. If Neal had been trying to shield his father in some way, she could understand that, and she wanted to help if she could, which was why she'd gone to find the two of them, Gold's Scotch in her hand.

'Belle,' Gold greeted.

'Hey,' she returned. 'Brought you something.' She held up the glass.

'You're sweet: thank you.' He took the glass, his fingers brushing hers.

Neal didn't think anyone could miss the electricity between the two of them, apart from maybe them, and he didn't know how his father couldn't read Belle's smile for what it was. How could he not see that she liked him?

'Neal, could I have a word with your dad?' Belle asked now.

'Knock yourself out,' he said. 'What do you want me to tell Ma, Papa?'

'Don't tell her anything,' Belle answered for him. 'We'll sort this out between us.'

'Ok,' Neal said, smiling as he walked away.

'Belle?' Gold asked, once his son had gone inside.

'Would it help?' she asked.

'Would what help?'

'Would it help if she thought you had a girlfriend?'

His eyes widened. 'I…' He knocked back the Scotch instead of answering.

'Look, I have sort of a sense about people, alright?' she began, 'and I can tell that she's a pretty nasty piece of work. Neal told me she made you unhappy.'

He snorted. 'Miserable, more like.'

'Ok, and she'll try to do the same while she's here?'

There was usually something else that came first with Milah, but he didn't want to talk about that right now.

'Well, she never wastes an opportunity to get a dig in, put it that way,' he said

'Then I think that what Neal was trying to do was cut her off at the knees, make her believe you were happy and her barbs wouldn't work. You know, I'm happy to help with that.'

He stared at her. 'Seriously? You want to pretend to be my girlfriend to keep my ex-wife at bay?'

'Yes, if it'll help you.'

He shook his head. 'Belle, you don't know what that woman is like. She wouldn't give you a moment's peace. She'll ask you awkward questions. She'll watch you like a hawk.'

'Sounds like she's jealous,' she said.

'Not the way you think,' he said. 'She doesn't want me, but she wants me available to her should she ever decide to come back to me. What she really wants is my money.'

'And, what, you're supposed to just be waiting around, pining for her?'

'In her ideal world, yes.'

'Then she sounds like a really nasty piece of work,' she said. 'But I meant what I said: I'm happy to help.'

'Why?' he asked.

'Because you're my friend and I like you,' she said, and smiled. Belle actually felt as though she was standing outside herself, watching herself right now. She'd never been so daring.

'Belle, thank you, but have you thought about what such a ruse involves?'

'Making her believe we're madly in love?'

'Pretty much, yeah,' he said. 'That's too much to ask of you, Belle.'

'Why don't you let me decide that?' she suggested. 'Look, what do couples do a lot of?'

'I don't know: hold hands?'

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. 'There: easy enough. Ok, what else? They hug, right?'

He nodded and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

'See? We do that already. We also talk and laugh together, which is another thing couples do. What else?'

'Kiss, which is a line friends don't cross,' he said.

'Well, we can kiss on the cheek, and anything else we can fake,' she said.

'How on earth do you propose to do that?' he asked, amazed.

'Like this,' she said, and she wiped off some of her lipstick with her thumb and smeared it on his neck above his collar. 'A lot can be achieved with suggestive noises behind a closed door as well,' she added. She could hardly believe what she was saying, but she didn't want to take any of it back. If it would help her get closer to him…

'Do you…do this kind of thing often?' he asked, not sure whether he was shocked or amused.

She giggled. 'No.' She shrugged. 'I guess I just like a little intrigue. I read a book once where this exact scenario happened. In my defence, I was in my teens and going through a romance novel phase.'

'And what was the outcome of the story?' he asked, curious.

She smiled. 'Worked like a charm. I think the couple even ended up dating for real.'

Gold nodded. _Well, that would be the ideal outcome here_. He did not just think that, did he? Was he seriously contemplating doing this?

'I can't believe I'm even considering this,' he said, shaking his head. 'I must be mad.'

'Might be fun,' she said, smiling.

He laughed. ' _You_ are fun: _this_ is crazy.'

She laughed. 'So?' she asked then. 'I'm in if you are.'

He sighed. 'Well, I can't deny I'm intrigued. I've never managed to avoid Milah's venom before, or her wheedling.' He looked away.

'Poor Tristan. Was she really awful?'

'Ah, look, there was a pair of us in the mess that was our marriage,' he said, turning and leaning against the railing. 'We married before we knew who we really were.' He shrugged. 'It is what it is.'

'But _you_ manage to be civil to _her_ ,' she pointed out.

'I try, for Neal, but I don't know why I bother, really: he screams at her enough for both of us. She left him, you see, and he's never forgiven her.'

'Have you?'

'I'd rather not dwell on it,' he said after a moment, looking away again. He was not proud of how he'd handled himself with Milah. It was really rather humiliating, looking back. 'We'd better get back in. It's freezing out here.'

She caught his hand. 'Wait a sec,' she said.

'What are you doing?' he asked huskily as she ruffled his hair and unbuttoned another of his shirt buttons, her cheeks flushing in a way she knew she couldn't blame on the cold. The sight of her unbuttoning his shirt made him flush too.

'Making it look like we warmed each other up,' she said, pulling her blouse from the waist of her pants and undoing a button of her own before raking her fingers through her hair, messing it up a bit. He managed to stifle his moan.

'Ok,' she said, 'chase me.' And she backed away.

'What?'

'Chase me. I'll let you catch up with me as we go into the living room. Put your arms around my waist and kiss my cheek. She'll see it.'

He stared at her. 'I wonder if you're really some kind of criminal mastermind posing as a librarian,' he said, amazed.

She laughed, turned, and ran.

He followed. He realised he'd probably follow this woman into hell. Well…it looked like they were doing this. He didn't know whether he was surprised…or felt it was inevitable.

Belle ran through the house, squealing.

'Tristan Gold, you are incorrigible!' she cried. 'Look at me, I'm a mess!'

'You look beautiful,' he called. 'Come here and kiss me.' _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound_ , he decided. And the Scotch may have helped loosen him up as well. And, actually, it wasn't at all strange, playing this part with Belle. He was playing how he felt, really. Perhaps he could get up the courage to tell her that.

'You've had all the kisses you're gonna get, mister,' she returned firmly,

'Oh, we'll see about that,' he said, catching her as she moved into the living room.

She squealed again, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek as planned.

It was pretty near perfect. Milah saw the whole thing. Emma and Neal did too. Their eyes widened and Emma's jaw dropped, but luckily Milah couldn't see them from where she was sitting.

'Tristan!' Belle scolded, pulling away and making a show of fixing her hair and tucking her blouse back in. 'Sorry,' she apologised to the others. ' _Someone_ needs to learn to keep his hands to himself when we have company.' And she shot a pointed look at Gold.

'Yes,' he said, ' _someone_ does.' And he shot his own pointed look at her.

She laughed. 'Yeah, ok.'

'Come here,' he said. 'Your hair's fine: come here.' And he pulled her into his arms. 'You're lovely, Belle,' he whispered. God, this felt so good, so right, so real.

She sighed, acting like he was kissing her neck.

'Jeez, get a room, you two,' Neal called, half serious, but also cottoning on to what Belle and his father had sorted out. He could only hope that their pretense would lead them to reveal their real feelings for each other before they all went back to the city.

'Actually, that reminds me,' Gold said, looking at his son. 'Milah, give me your keys and I'll get your bags. Neal, you can help me.'

Neal took his mother's keys and stood up.

'I'll help,' Belle said, following them, holding Tristan's hand.

'So…' Neal hedged as they walked to his mother's car.

'So, Belle and I have been dating for six months and we're madly in love, and I will never forgive you for putting us in this position, Neal.' And his father glared at him.

'You could have said it was a joke,' Neal said.

'And have your mother use it against your father every opportunity she gets?' Belle asked. 'Come on, Neal, you know as well as I do that that wasn't an option.'

He looked at her. She really cared about his papa, like, _really_ cared.

'We've got another problem now, though,' Gold said, tense. This was much too much to ask of Belle.

'What?' she asked.

'We don't have enough rooms,' he said. 'If she's gonna stay, I have to give her your room, Belle, which means…'

'You and I have to share,' she said. 'Ok, well, then that's what we'll do,' she said, with an ease which belied her suddenly racing heart.

'You're seriously ok with this, Belle? Isn't anything about this bothering you?'

'Look, you were nice enough to ask me to stay with you for the holiday,' she said, 'and you've been a good friend, so I wanna help, alright? Let me pay you back for your kind invitation.'

'That doesn't need repaying,' he said; 'besides, you doing this is far too much. It's too much to ask, Belle.'

'But you didn't ask,' she said: 'I offered, and I'm happy to do it. We're both reasonable adults: we can make this work. It's only for a few days. Then she'll go back to her life and you have the benefit of having a little peace from her.' And maybe she, Belle, could muster up the courage to tell him that this was never an act for her.

'Why would you do this, though? I mean, friends don't go to such lengths to help each other out. Pretending to be dating? Friends don't do that.'

'I know what it's like, ok?' she admitted quietly.

'You know what what's like?' he asked.

'Having someone in your life who makes it their mission to make you miserable.' She squirmed a bit. Nobody knew this, but she trusted Tristan, and she knew he would understand, if anyone could.

'Ah, Belle,' he said softly, 'who would do such a thing to you, sweetheart?'

She flushed at the endearment and then sighed. 'My father.'

'What?'

She nodded. 'Mum died when I was sixteen and it was just me and him. I couldn't do anything right in his eyes. It's why I don't spend Christmas with him, why I don't really see him at all. Just got to a point where I couldn't take it any more, you know?' She swiped at her eyes.

'God, Belle,' Gold whispered. 'Come here: I'm so sorry.'

She let him hold her. It felt nice. She'd never felt so safe.

Gold loved having her in his arms. She fit there, and he felt like he'd found a missing piece of himself.

Neal watched them as he got his mother's bags. He'd known Belle and her dad didn't get along, but she'd never told him the full story, hadn't wanted to talk about it. She'd told it to his father so easily, though. And seeing them together, it looked like how things were meant to be. He knew that, despite the initial awkwardness, this would all work out alright in the end.

He took the bags up, and moved Belle's to his father's room, knowing that he wouldn't introduce any further arguments.

By the time he arrived back down stairs, Belle and his father were sitting side-by-side on the couch.

'Neal introduced us, actually,' Belle was saying to Milah. 'We were having a fundraiser at the library where I work, and Neal brought him along. What was it, about a year ago now?' she asked.

'A year ago last November,' Gold supplied.

'And how long have you been…uh…?'

'Dating?' Belle asked. 'Six months. I'd been hoping he'd ask me out, and he did, though it took him long enough.' And she looked up at Gold fondly and smiled. That was true, too: even though she worried about Neal's reaction, she still hoped Tristan would ask her out. She thought maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much about what Neal said any more, though, since he'd created this situation.

'Didn't think I'd have a chance, really,' Gold said, revealing how he really felt.

Belle read the look on Milah's face easily. It was a look that said he wouldn't have a chance with any woman. Well, Belle was going to show her she was wrong.

'Oh, I felt the same way about him,' Belle said, looking at her, putting her hand on his leg gently. 'Tristan's smart and funny and kind, and I never dreamed that he'd like me back.'

'But I did,' he said. And he really did.

She smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her. He settled for kissing the tip of her nose.

Belle hummed happily and leaned into him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She saw Milah glare at her.

'I guess if you're lucky, you find your missing piece,' Neal said quietly, joining Emma, 'the one person who understands you, who knows what you've been through.'

Milah didn't say anything. She did not look happy, though.

0

After Milah's arrival, they finished decorating the tree. Milah made suggestions about alterations, which were ignored, so she just sat with her wine and some magazines as the others finished. She watched her ex-husband with his girlfriend, while pretending not to notice them.

They certainly seemed close, all touchy-feely with each other. It was sickening, really. She needed Tristan's attention focused on her: that was why she was here. She'd always managed to get his attention before, and she would again.

Now, Gold was making dinner. Belle was helping. Neal and Emma were watching. Milah was too, though she was pretending to drink her wine and be engrossed in her magazines.

'They're really cute,' Emma said, watching her father-in-law and Belle. 'They've got this whole thing of being in their own little world going on.'

Neal nodded. 'Yeah, it's something. I mean, I knew they liked each other, but I think maybe it's more than that.'

'Like they could fall in love.'

He nodded.

'You ok with having a stepmom who's younger than you?' she asked.

'Let's get to them admitting how they feel first,' he said, and then smiled. 'But, yeah, as long as Papa's happy, and I know Belle cares about him. She was willing to do this whole thing so he wouldn't have to deal with Ma being a bitch.'

'Think she'll stay for the whole holiday?' Emma asked.

'Hope not, but Papa thinks she will. He thinks she'll make things difficult for Belle.'

'I think Belle can handle her.'

Neal grinned. 'Me too.'

Belle was having a wonderful time. Tristan was so sweet, and even though they were pretending to be more intimate than they were because Milah was here, their banter felt so natural, and when she was reaching for a bowl on a high shelf, and couldn't quite get it, he came and put his hand on her waist and said 'here, sweetheart, let me', and took it down for her. Milah couldn't have seen or heard them because she'd gone up to her room, but he was still so sweet, so tactile, and called her sweetheart, and she fell a little more for him.

'Thanks,' she murmured.

'You're quite welcome,' he returned, smiling.

Henry came in then, wondering when dinner would be ready. His mom and dad had told him that Grandpa and Belle liked each other, so they might spend a lot of time together while they were here, and he was happy about that. He liked Belle, and he wouldn't mind at all having her for his grandma.

Emma and Neal had decided to tell Henry what they knew to be true rather than confuse things by telling him that they were only pretending to be together because of his grandma. Henry was a very smart child, but he didn't need to know the nature of his grandparents' acrimonious relationship. Emma and Neal also felt Henry not knowing the exact nature of this arrangement would lend some authenticity to the situation, as well as help Belle and Gold along, and they were not disappointed.

Having been told dinner would be about half an hour, Henry was satisfied, but he loitered in the kitchen, hoping there might be some sweet treat for dessert and there might be something he could lick from a spoon. He observed his grandfather with his arm around Belle as they checked the roast.

'Just a few more minutes for browning, and then we'll take it out to rest,' his grandpa said.

'Mhm,' Belle agreed, and carefully put the roast back in the oven.

'Grandpa?' Henry asked.

'Yes, Henry?'

'Are you gonna marry Belle?'

Neal could not have planned that better if he tried. As Henry asked the question, his mother walked into the kitchen, and he had to turn away to hide his grin.

'Henry, that's not an appropriate question,' Emma said, keeping her composure and managing not to smile, though it was pretty hard. Belle was blushing and Gold looked a bit stunned. Milah observed the scene, displeased, but saying nothing.

Gold looked at Belle, who laughed a bit, unable to help it. It seemed the right thing to do, because it loosened Gold up somehow.

'What would you think of that, Henry?' he asked his grandson, reaching for Belle's hand.

'I think it would be awesome,' Henry said, 'Belle's really nice.'

'Aren't you gonna ask me what I think, Papa?' Neal asked, grinning.

'You don't get a say,' Gold rerturned loftily.

'So, _are_ you gonna get married?' Henry persisted.

'Well, we're still getting to know each other Henry,' Belle said diplomatically. 'Marriage isn't something you rush. You have to be sure, because once I get married, I want it to be forever.'

'Me too,' Gold said, hugging her to him.

'Ok,' Henry said, satisfied, and headed back into the living room to watch some TV before dinner.

Belle turned further into Gold's embrace to hide her smile. He wrapped his other arm around her and they stood like that for a moment.

'Ok, let's leave the lovebirds alone,' Neal said. 'Come on, Em. You too, Ma.'

Milah watched the couple a bit longer, though they ignored her.

'Ma,' Neal said sharply: 'out.'

'You know that's going to end in tears,' she muttered to him as she passed.

'Not if I can help it,' he returned firmly. 'Butt out, Ma: you've hurt him enough. If you do anything to get in their way, I'll make you regret it.'

She glared at him, but said nothing.

Belle sighed. 'Have they gone?'

Gold looked. 'Yeah. You ok?'

'Mhm.' She hugged him. 'Your ex really doesn't like me: I can feel her eyes like daggers.'

'I'm sorry, Belle.' He rubbed her arm soothingly. 'I'll tell her to go.'

She shook her head. 'No, don't do that. We're gonna teach her a lesson, you and I. She can't keep acting like a dog in the manger and assuming you'll just be available to her. She has to accept that you don't belong to her and that she doesn't get to walk all over you. She can't treat you like crap and expect you to just take it.'

He hugged her again. 'You're a wonderful woman, Belle,' he murmured.

'Well, you're pretty wonderful yourself,' she returned, hugging him back.

0

Between them, Belle and Gold served dinner and called everyone to eat. When Milah moved to sit in the seat at Gold's right, Neal cut her off.

'Belle, sit right here,' he called, as she was moving down the table, seeing that Milah had beaten her to her favoured seat.

Milah glared at her son, but moved down the table, and Belle came and sat beside Gold, who smiled.

'Thank you, Neal,' Belle said, as he sat beside her.

'Not a problem,' he said, satisfied with his manoeuvring. He was even happier when his father sent him a grateful look. Yes, whatever his mother had planned, she could just forget about it. He wasn't going to let anything come between his father and Belle. The way the two of them smiled and chatted over dinner, he didn't think it would be long before they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Milah watched the pair, very dissatisfied. She needed Tristan's attention on her, but it seemed she had her work cut out for her.

That girl was good, she had to give her that: all smiles and gentle touches. Milah saw through her, though. What could she want from Tristan but his money? Well, she was here first, so everything he had was hers by right, and she would get what she came for.

'Alright?' Gold asked Belle.

'Kiss me,' she murmured.

He hesitated. He really wanted to, but friends didn't kiss, and she'd said kisses on the cheek, not proper mouth kisses.

'Are you sure?' he asked then, because he really wanted to, and if she said it was ok…

She nodded. 'She's trying to get your attention,' she said. She'd seen Milah toss her hair and adjust her dress to show off her…assets. As much as she wanted to help Tristan, she felt possessive too. She knew she didn't really have the right, but she couldn't help it. She liked him so much.

'That wouldn't surprise me,' he said. 'Wouldn't be the first time.'

'So, show her it won't work,' she said.

He smiled, cupped her cheek, and kissed her. It was a fairly tame kiss, but it went on long enough that it took them away from the world. It felt like just them, and when they parted, their heavy breaths mingled, their hearts beating fast, and they both knew they wanted to do that again.

Milah fumed. She'd just have to get him alone later, when his little girlfriend went to bed.

0

Emma, Neal, and Henry cleaned up after dinner. Gold and Belle curled up together on the couch, a Christmas movie playing. Milah joined them, intending to make things awkward for them, but they largely ignored her, just snuggling together and watching the movie.

Neal, Emma, and Henry soon joined them, and two movies later, everyone was calling it time for bed. Henry had fallen asleep, so Neal carried him up. Emma said good night too. Milah waited to see what Belle and Gold were doing.

'You go on, sweetheart,' Gold was saying: 'I'll be right behind you.'

Belle nodded, kissed his cheek, and headed upstairs.

Gold picked up the cups and bowls from the drinks and snacks they'd had while watching the movies, and brought them into the kitchen. He was aware that Milah was watching him, and he knew what she wanted, but she was going to be disappointed.

'I've wanted to talk to you alone all day,' she began.

'Oh?' he asked, as if he didn't know that.

She nodded and moved towards him, swaying her hips.

'I've missed you, Tristan,' she said, raising her hand to touch his cheek. He moved away.

'I've heard that before,' he said dispassionately.

'I know, but this time I mean it,' she said.

'How much?'

'A lot,' she said, misunderstanding him.

'No, how much _money_ , Milah?' he asked. 'How much are you in the hole for this time? Let's not pretend you want anything more from me than that.'

Shooting her a forbidding look, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She was a bit discomfited. This wasn't how this went between them. Normally all she had to do was say she missed him and he'd look at her with those pathetic puppy eyes and she'd have him eating out of the palm of her hand. She could feed him any sob story and he'd believe it.

'It's not about money,' she lied. 'I think we should talk, really talk, really sort things out.'

'What things would those be?' he wondered, knowing that she was trying to manipulate him.

'I really have missed you. I mean it this time.'

He rolled his eyes. He was saved from having to reply when his bedroom door opened and Belle appeared. _Perfect timing_ , he thought.

'Good night, Milah,' he said. He turned away and went to Belle, who reached out and took his hand.

'Come to bed,' she murmured, and he followed her in.

 **Next time: Gold and Belle both want the ruse not to be a ruse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming up: Gold and Belle grow closer.

 **Chapter Three**

'You alright?' Belle asked, as he closed the door behind him.

He nodded. 'Yeah. She's as predictable as ever.'

'What does she want?'

'Money,' he said. 'She acts like she misses me, wants to sort things out and clear the air, and then she asks for money. I give her some, and then we're right back to the way things have always been, her spreading her venom, and nothing I do is enough.'

He looked very tired and her heart went out to him. She hugged him.

He held her, comforted.

He sighed. 'The thing is, I fall for it,' he said quietly.

'Oh, Tristan,' she murmured, cuddling closer.

He buried his face in her hair, shuddering.

'Sh,' she crooned, running her fingers through his hair. 'Sh, it's alright. I've got you: I've got you.'

He clung to her, his tears soaking her hair. 'I'm sorry,' he apologised.

'No, don't be sorry. I know exactly what it's like. God, I used to do the same with my father. He'd be nice to me for a change, and I knew - I _knew_ \- it was because he wanted something, wanted me to do something, wanted me to behave a certain way to make him look good, and I'd do what he wanted, because I just wanted him to love me, you know? But I'd feel so awful after, so much like a traitor to myself, and eventually, I started saying no, and then he'd be vicious, so, sometimes I'd say yes after all, but I hated myself for it. Then it came to a point where I asked myself which was more valuable to me: that I love myself or that he love me, and then it became easy to tell him no. Once I started doing that, I could look myself in the eye in the mirror and smile, and that felt so good, it was worth not having him in my life. So I understand what you're going through: I really do.'

He held her close. 'My poor Belle,' he murmured. 'You're so brave.'

She smiled. 'I always wanted to be brave, so I figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow.'

'And it did,' he said.

'Yeah, I guess it did.' She smiled. 'You don't have to deal with her alone, you know,' she said, looking up at him. 'I wish I'd had someone that I could turn to when I was trying to deal with my father. I know that you have Neal, but I'm here, if it helps.'

'It does, believe me. Neal doesn't know everything. I kept a lot of it from him. He knows that she likes to ridicule me every chance she gets, but he doesn't know that I…'

'It's ok,' she soothed: 'you don't have to say anything.'

'No, I want to,' he said. 'I know you understand. There was a time, more than one time, when I begged her to come back, even with the way she treated me. I think I loved her more than she loved me, and, for a long time, I just put up with her viciousness because I loved her. The reason she thinks she can just come to me and I'd take her back is because, until recently, it was true.'

He looked away. 'I know it's pathetic.'

'No,' she murmured: 'no, I think it's natural. You want to be loved by the people you love: you want to make them happy, to keep them with you. Sometimes we let people we love treat us badly because it's easier than realising they don't love us, or they're using us. It's hard to find the strength to let those kinds of relationships go.'

'Yeah,' he agreed, 'but then, like you said, you get to a point where you can't take it any more, or where you realise it's just not worth it any more.'

'You don't love her any more,' she realised. 'You said until recently you'd take her back, but not any more.'

'No,' he agreed.

'What changed?' she asked, smiling.

 _I fell in love with you_ , he thought.

'I just realised that I deserve better, you know?' he said.

Her smile widened. 'Yes, you do,' she agreed, and hugged him.

He held her close, wishing for so much, wishing for strength to get the words I love you out without choking on them.

Belle wanted to say those words too, but he was so vulnerable right now, she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

They both pulled back, neither saying anything of their true feelings.

'I'll go change,' he said. 'You take the bed, Belle: I can sleep on the chair.'

She shook her head. 'I'm not taking your bed from you, Tristan,' she said. 'I'll sleep on the chair.'

'Absolutely not,' he said. And he shot her a look that said not to even argue.

She didn't. 'Then we share,' she said, her heart beating fast.

'You'd…be alright with that?' he asked. God, he wanted her close to him, even though it would drive him crazy at the same time.

'Of course,' she said. 'It's a pretty big bed,' she added, turning and gesturing so he couldn't see her blush. She longed to sleep beside him, just have him close.

He should say no, insist she take the bed and he'd sleep on the chair, but he wasn't that much of a gentleman.

'You're sure?' he asked, his voice low.

'Yes,' she said, trying to keep her voice even. She managed to school her features and turned to him. 'Really, there's no sense in one of us being uncomfortable when the bed is big enough for us both to sleep comfortably in.' She tried to sound reasonable, while her heart was racing. Story of her life lately…

'Ok,' he said, nodding. He knew damn well it was a bad idea, but he silenced his conscience on this occasion. He could have her close to him and that was all that mattered.

He went to change, and, when he came back in, Belle was under the covers.

'Sorry,' she said, 'I should've checked which side you sleep on.'

'You're fine,' he said: 'I sleep on the right.' Belle had chosen the left.

'Ok, good,' she said. 'This bed is really comfortable,' she said, 'like lying on a cloud.'

He turned his head and smiled. 'Well, I hope you sleep well,' he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'Night Tristan.'

'Good night Belle,' he murmured.

It took them a long while to fall asleep. They were each very aware of the other's presence, the person they had romantic feelings for lying just inches away. Still, they somehow managed to fall asleep in the end. Perhaps tiredness overcame them, or perhaps it was their awareness that the person beside them was someone they trusted, a friend, and whatever other complicated feelings were there, that friendship and trust allowed them to relax with each other.

0

Gold woke with a warm weight pressed to his side, his hand cupping something warm and soft, and something tickling his nose.

He opened his eyes and realised that the something tickling his nose was Belle's hair, the thing his hand was cupping was her bottom, and the weight pressed to his side was her body. They must have sought each other out in sleep.

He needed to do something about his hand. He'd been pretty forward in his sleep, waking with his hand resting comfortably, even confidently, on her bottom, her very lovely bottom…

Shit, he needed to put some distance between them. He could feel himself reacting to her.

He moved his hand away, bringing it up to her arm, just below her shoulder. There, that was somewhat more innocent.

Just when he was beginning to relax, she moved, cuddling closer, her fingers curling against his chest, her leg sliding over his. Luckily they were both wearing pyjama bottoms and t-shirts and no skin was on show.

Belle was warm and comfortable. This bed was amazing to sleep in, but it wasn't just the bed, she realised. She'd fallen asleep beside Tristan, and she'd woken up in his arms, her leg draped over his.

Oh, dear, this was a problem. How was she going to extricate herself without waking him? But his hand rubbing her arm told her he was already awake. She opened her eyes and looked up.

'Hey,' she murmured, moving her leg in what she hoped was a discrete way.

'Hey,' he returned, smiling.

She returned it. 'Sorry,' she apologised, 'must've wanted a cuddle in my sleep.'

'So must I,' he said.

'You don't mind?'

He shook his head. 'Do you?'

She shook her head. 'It's nice, the company.'

'Yeah,' he agreed.

'Fancy crepes for breakfast?' she asked, needing to put some distance between them fast.

'Sure. I'll-'

'Let me?' she requested.

He smiled. 'Can I help?'

She smiled. 'That'd be great.' She patted his chest and climbed out of the bed. 'Hey, where's the shirt you were wearing yesterday?'

'In the hamper, why?'

'Because girlfriends often wear their boyfriends' shirts,' she said.

'Oh,' he said, the thought of her wearing his shirt doing things to him that meant he wouldn't be getting out of bed just yet.

Belle found his shirt in the hamper and held it to her nose, inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes. It was like being in his arms again, heavenly, and she wondered if she could get away with stealing one of the shirts he'd worn and taking it away with her when she left.

She swapped her t-shirt for his shirt. It came to her knee, and she thought she could wear it without her pyjama bottoms and not offend Neal and Emma too much. She was conscious of Henry being in the house, though, and didn't want to go too far with this ruse and scar him for life. She decided wearing the pyjama bottoms would be better after all. Henry wouldn't see anything he shouldn't and Milah would still get the message she was meant to get.

Gold looked up when she appeared again. He hadn't gotten out of bed. She really wanted to go back and join him, but she knew if she did that, she'd kiss him for real, and she needed to work up the courage to tell him how she felt.

'I'll go get started on the crepes,' she said.

'Ok,' he returned. 'You look lovely, by the way,' he added: 'that shirt looks better on you than it does on me.'

She smiled. 'Oh, I don't know: it looks pretty great on you.'

She went out, her cheeks turning pink. Was he flirting with her? Would he guess she was flirting with him?

Gold had those same questions. This thing was getting very complicated, or maybe it wasn't very complicated at all. He had to let her know he wasn't pretending.

0

Belle found Emma, Neal, and Henry in the kitchen, debating what to have for breakfast. She realised she'd walked into an argument.

'Belle, can you _please_ tell Neal that chocolate is not an acceptable breakfast food?' Emma requested.

'Well, I don't wanna cook anything,' he whined.

'I'd be happy with a pop tart,' Henry said plaintively. 'Then I could go play in the snow.' It had snowed in the night, a lovely blanket of white.

'You're not getting that crap, kid,' Emma said. 'And breakfast first; then snow.'

Henry made a face.

'How about I make us some crepes?' Belle suggested. 'Neal, I can even do some with chocolate chips? And how about a selection of berries for Henry? And maybe cinnamon for Emma?'

'Oh, my God, can you come live with us and make breakfast every morning?' Neal asked. 'Please, please, please?'

'Yeah, Belle, please?' Emma added.

Belle laughed. 'I take it that's a yes to crepes?'

Three heads nodded eagerly.

'Can I have a chocolate one too, Belle?' Henry asked.

'Of course you can,' she returned easily. 'We'll do a selection of toppings and everyone can pick what they want. Let me just grab the flour, eggs, and milk, and I'll whip us up a batter.'

She went to work.

'Papa still asleep?' Neal asked. He didn't fail to notice her blush.

'He'll be down in a minute, I think,' she said.

'That's his shirt, isn't it?' he asked, smiling.

She looked up at him. 'Why did you push us together, Neal?' she asked. 'Was it just about your mother?' She thought maybe it wasn't, but she wanted to be sure.

He shook his head. 'You like him, right? I mean _really_ like him.'

She blushed. 'Is that…alright with you?' she asked nervously.

'I'm happy as long as he is, Belle,' he said.

'I wouldn't hurt him, Neal,' she said earnestly. 'I want to make him happy.'

He smiled fondly. 'Then I'm cool with it,' he said.

She smiled.

Milah appeared a few minutes later. Neal's eyes widened when he saw how put together she was. She'd gotten up early and was done up to the nines.

'Who are you tryna impress?' he demanded in a low voice.

'Mind your own business, Neal,' she hissed.

'It _is_ my business,' he growled.

'Milah, you want some crepes for breakfast?' Emma asked, cutting through the tension between mother and son. 'Belle's cooking us some.'

'I'll have coffee,' Milah returned.

'It's no trouble,' Belle said, turning to offer the other woman a smile.

'Really,' Milah said coldly, 'I'm fine. I don't eat breakfast.' She'd noticed the little chit wearing Tristan's shirt.

'Well, I do,' Gold said, arriving in their midst, 'and crepes sound delicious.'

He skirted Milah and went to Belle, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder where his shirt had slid down. He wasn't going to hide these feelings any more.

'Good morning,' he murmured.

'Hey,' she greeted. She reached a hand up to stroke his cheek.

'I wondered where this went to,' he said, touching the shirt, acting as though they hadn't discussed her wearing it.

She shrugged. 'It smelled like you so I took it.' Which was true.

'And now it smells like you,' he said, squeezing her a bit and kissing her neck behind her ear, committing the little noise she made to memory. Oh, he was going to hell for sure, but he couldn't think how else to gauge how she felt about him, and let her know how he felt about her, than to push this little charade as far as she would let him.

'Tristan, behave,' she scolded, 'I've got crepes to make. You don't want your family to go hungry, do you?'

'Hmm, if I could have you to myself? Absolutely.'

She giggled adorably and blushed. 'Come on, help me with this,' she commanded. 'We're all hungry.'

'Oh, alright,' he said. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Get me down those skillets, please, and then sort out some toppings for the crepes. Neal will have chocolate chips, Henry will have some berries, and Emma would like cinnamon. Do whatever else you can think of and everyone can make them to order.'

'Yes, ma'am,' he said. He took the skillets she'd asked for down from the rack and set about opening cupboards to pull out everything he thought would work as a topping for crepes.

Soon, Belle had the first crepes cooking. The others were gathered around the table where the toppings were waiting for the crepes to eat them with.

'Ok, watch this,' Belle called, turning with a skillet in her hands. 'Hope I can do it right now.' She flicked the skillet, and the crepe jumped into the air, flipped over, and landed back in the skillet.

'Cool!' Henry cried. Emma, Neal, and Gold clapped. Belle laughed.

'Where'd you learn to do that?' Gold asked admiringly.

'My mum taught me. We used to make these every Sunday. Haven't done it in years, but' she shrugged 'I thought you all might like them.'

'I think they'll be delicious,' Gold said, coming and hugging her.

She cuddled into him, sighing when he stroked his fingers through her hair. She was falling more and more for him. Every moment they were together seemed to make her more and more sure that she was in love with him.

She served up a stack of crepes, managing to keep them warm and moist over a pan of steam, and everyone fell to. She kept cooking and soon had another stack ready, finishing off the batter.

'Come here,' Gold said, pulling her down into his lap. She settled there, deciding she wasn't going to fight this need to be close to him. She didn't care about doing this to keep Milah at bay any more: she was in love with this man, and she was going to find a way to let him know it.

'Man, I'm stuffed,' Neal announced.

'Good,' Gold said: 'more for the rest of us.' And, with Belle in his lap, he smeared a crepe with butter, lemon juice, and sugar, rolled it up, cut it in half, and offered it to Belle, who smiled and took a bite.

They ate the rest of their breakfast like that. One would prepare a crepe and feed it to the other. Milah, sipping her coffee, was furious. Tristan hadn't so much as looked in her direction. Well, if she couldn't get through to him, she'd have to do something about that girl.

0

Once breakfast had been eaten, Henry was no longer content to wait to play in the snow.

'Hold up, we gotta clean up,' his father insisted. 'Belle cooked, so we're cleaning.'

'I can do that,' Belle said. 'You take Henry out into the snow and have fun.'

Henry jumped up and down, pleased.

'Rules are rules, kid,' his mother said, deflating the boy's excitement.

'Aw.'

'The snow will still be there in twenty minutes, Henry,' she said.

'Really, I don't mind,' Belle said.

'I got an idea,' Neal announced: 'Papa, why don't you and Belle take Henry out in the snow and we'll catch up when we're done here? It's Christmas,' he said to Emma.

'Yeah, ok,' she relented.

'Yes!' Henry cried.

'Shall we, Belle?' Gold asked.

'That sounds lovely,' she said. 'Let me go get ready.' And she ran her hand down his arm.

He caught her hand and squeezed gently. 'Hurry back.'

She turned and smiled at him, and he let go of her hand.

Milah followed her out to the hall.

'I know what you're doing, you know,' she said quietly.

Belle turned as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 'What I'm doing? Sorry, I'm not following.'

'Oh, don't give me that,' Milah snarled. 'Your sugar and spice act won't work with me. You think I don't know what you're here for? You hit onto a good thing when my son introduced you to my husband, didn't you? Make him fall for you and marry you so you could get your hands on his money. It's the oldest trick in the book, sweetie, but let me-'

'Oh, no,' Belle said, cutting across the other woman sharply. 'No, I think you've got me confused with someone else, _sweetie_.' And Belle lifted her chin, ready to take this woman on.

'Everything alright here?' Gold asked, appearing in the hallway.

Belle smiled at him. 'Milah was just saying she might join us in the snow.'

'Really?' he asked.

Milah looked at him. 'Absolutely,' she bluffed, not willing to let the little tramp wrong foot her. 'Let me get my boots and I'll be down.'

Gold and Belle watched her go.

'If that woman has footwear appropriate for walking in the snow, I'm a monkey's uncle,' Gold remarked.

Belle giggled.

'She didn't say she'd join us, did she?'

'No, but she did all but call me a gold digger,' Belle returned, 'so I got a bit vindictive. Sorry.'

He smiled. 'Oh, don't apologise, please,' he said. 'This is going to be amusing.'

'Hey, Henry said the lake might be frozen enough for skating,' she said. 'What do you think?'

'Should be. The locals reckon so, anyway. I checked in town on my way through yesterday. Why?'

'Well, I brought my skates and I used to be pretty good at it.'

He smiled. 'I'm terrible, but I'd like to watch you. Will you show me your moves, Belle?' he asked cheekily.

She giggled. 'I'd love to.'

She stepped closer and reached up, kissing his cheek. He took her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

'I'm so glad you're here,' he said.

'Me too,' she murmured. She could say it right now, say _I'm in love with you_ , but she thought it might be even better to show him first. He was thinking the same thing.

0

Belle got ready, and she, Gold, Henry, and Milah went out into the snow. There was nothing like the crisp cold of a snowy scene to clear out the cobwebs, and Belle and Gold enjoyed themselves playing with Henry, throwing snowballs and setting about building a snow family.

Milah, however, was not enjoying herself, but she dared not leave, since Belle had thrown down the challenge. Her feet were frozen, and she tried to keep her chattering teeth silent, as she awkwardly helped with the snow family.

Gold was not fooled, but he was having too much fun with Belle and Henry to pay much attention to Milah. If she was cold, she could just go inside: he was done caring what she did.

'Having fun, Ma?' Neal asked, as he and Emma joined the group. 'Looks like Papa's having a blast.'

'We're all having a wonderful time,' she said, projecting false cheer.

Neal laughed. 'Yeah, you look like you are.' He leaned in a bit. 'Give it up,' he said, his voice low, 'he can't even see you any more. Why don't you do us all a favour and get back on your broomstick and leave?'

'Why are you so eager for me to leave?' she asked. 'Perhaps you're afraid I can get his attention after all, hmm?'

He smiled. 'Fine, stay. You wanna suffer the humiliation, be my guest. It's no more than you deserve after all. I'll just enjoy the show.' And Neal walked away to join his family.

The five of them worked on the snow family, and threw a few snowballs too. Finally, Gold decided he wanted some time alone with Belle.

'Want to take a walk with me?' he asked her.

'Of course,' she said, giving him her hand.

So, they left the group and followed the lakeshore.

'It's so beautiful out here, Tristan,' Belle murmured, after a period of companionable silence.

'It's even better with good company,' he said, smiling at her.

She smiled. 'And I've got the best company.'

'Me too.' He squeezed her hand. 'You know, you're an extraordinary person, Belle,' he said.

'Oh, I don't know about that,' she demurred, blushing.

'You're just gonna have to trust me, then,' he said.

She smiled.

'And I believe you agreed to let me watch you skate.'

'I did, didn't I? Lucky I brought these, then.' And she held up her skates. 'You're not allowed to laugh if I fall,' she said. 'I haven't done this in a while, so I'm rusty.'

But when she got onto the ice, the joy she was feeling made her graceful and light on her feet, and the memory of it came back almost immediately, so she glided on the ice like a pro.

Gold watched, entranced, as she spun and jumped, arms extended, one leg held aloft behind her. She was magnificent. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

'Wow,' Neal said, as he, Emma, and Henry joined them. Milah had had enough and gone back to the house. The others had seen Belle on the ice and come for a closer look. 'I didn't know she could do that,' Neal said, awed.

'She's amazing,' Emma remarked, staring at her friend.

'Yes, she is,' Gold agreed. She looked like an angel in her beige-coloured coat and hat. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Belle turned and saw them all watching. She skated backwards over the ice, did another twirl, another jump, and then came skating back towards them. Gold held his hands out for her and she smiled at him, hugging him. Everyone else was clapping.

'That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen, Belle,' Gold murmured.

'Thank you,' she breathed, touched.

'I didn't know you could do that, Belle,' Neal said.

She shrugged. 'Mum taught me. Ballet, skating, crepes, and books, all things I learned to love through Mum. They're how I keep her with me.'

'Here, let me help you out of those, Belle,' Gold offered, and he helped her sit down on a fallen tree, beside which her boots were waiting. He unlaced her skates and she put her boots back on.

'So, who wants lunch?' Neal asked.

'I thought I'd stay a bit longer,' his father said. 'I'd like to walk a bit more in the snow.'

'I'll join you if you don't mind,' Belle said. 'It's so beautiful out here.'

He smiled. 'I was sort of hoping you would,' he said.

'Ok. We'll go back and get lunch started,' Neal said. 'We'll see you guys in about an hour.'

So, Belle and Gold took a path through the forest, while Emma, Neal, and Henry headed back towards the house, taking Belle's skates with them.

Belle slipped her hand into the crook of Gold's elbow as they walked and he smiled at her. It was so comfortable being alone with him. He felt the same way.

'I'm having such a wonderful time,' she said softly.

'So am I,' he replied. 'Can't remember a time when I was so happy.'

'Me neither,' she agreed.

They walked on, chatting about this and that, laughing together, enjoying the snowy scene and each other's company.

They were enjoying themselves so much that an hour slipped away without them noticing. Gold only realised what time it was when a text came from Neal to tell them lunch was nearly ready.

'We should head back, then,' Belle said softly.

He nodded. 'We can go this way,' he said, pointing to a path through the forest that sloped back down toward the house.

They soon reached an open slope, used by the locals for sledding.

'Careful here, Belle,' Gold advised: 'the snow gets pretty compacted and slippery when there's been sledding, and it looks like some people were out this morning. Here, take my hand and we'll take it slow.'

She did, and they did, but her foot slipped anyway and she couldn't keep herself upright.

'Belle!' Gold cried, holding tight to her hand. He couldn't pull her back, though, and he ended up sliding down the slope with her, both of them tumbling a bit, before he ended up on his back at the bottom of the slope with her on top of him.

 **Next time: Belle and Gold admit to feelings.**


	4. Chapter 4

Coming up: the ruse is no longer a ruse. I would have to say the rating is now at 'Explicit'.

 **Chapter Four**

'Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!' Belle breathed. 'Oh, Tristan, are you alright?' She looked down at him, patting him. 'Tristan?' she asked, frightened.

'I'm alright,' he said immediately, having been momentarily stunned. 'Are you?'

She nodded. 'Yes, I'm fine. Oh, you should have let me go instead of trying to rescue me.'

He shook his head, cupping her cheek. 'I couldn't do that.'

She stared at him, loosing herself in the warmth of his eyes. 'Thank you,' she murmured, warm despite the cold. 'Are you sure you're alright?' she asked tenderly, patting him again.

The gentle concern in her expression made him melt. Her little hands were trembling from her worry.

He stroked his thumb over her cheek. 'Yes, sweetheart. Are you sure you are?'

'Yes,' she said, staring at him. He'd called her sweetheart, again.

'Well, that's one way to get down a hill,' he commented, amused. 'Ah, and here's the snow again.'

Belle looked up. It was, indeed, snowing again.

'How lovely,' she breathed.

'Yes,' he whispered, staring at her.

She noticed and blushed, and then smiled. She wanted to kiss him, could see that he would welcome it, but he must be frozen: she needed to get him inside.

He saw her eyes flick to his mouth. He looked at hers too. Her petal soft lips seemed to beckon to him. He loved the tender curve of them as she smiled at him. He cupped her cheek again and her eyelids fluttered. God, she felt this too: she really did. He felt like he could fly.

Belle's heart was beating so fast. She wanted to kiss him, but she wanted him warm and dry first. She'd never forgive herself if he caught a cold from trying to rescue her.

'You must be frozen,' she said, 'and here I am lying on top of you.'

'I don't mind,' he said, his voice lowering.

She smiled, flushing. 'Well, I'm sure it would feel better if you weren't lying on a bed of snow. Here, let me help you.' She scrambled off him and helped him up.

He looked down at her, cradling her hands in his.

'You're so beautiful,' he whispered.

She bit her lip, looking up earnestly at him. 'You too,' she breathed.

He leaned a bit closer. She could feel his breath against her cheek. She wanted to give in, but she didn't want him to catch his death of cold.

'Let me get you home,' she whispered, 'and out of those wet clothes. Um, and in-into dry ones,' she added quickly, realising how it sounded.

He smiled. Her blush was adorable. 'Come on, then,' he murmured, putting his arm around her.

They walked back to the house together, cold, but happy.

0

'Whoa, what happened?' Neal asked, as they trooped in shivering and damp.

'We took a tumble down the hill,' Belle said. 'We're fine, though. Your dad very gallantly rescued me.'

'Tried to, at least,' he said, smiling as he helped her out of her coat.

'We've got some hot soup ready to go here,' Emma said, smiling at the way they were looking at each other.

'That sounds great. I think a shower is in order, first, though,' Gold said.

'That would be amazing,' Belle said.

He smiled. 'Come on, then,' he murmured.

She took his hand and followed him out.

Neal watched them go.

'Looks like your plan worked,' Emma murmured.

'Yeah, it did,' he said, puffing his chest out proudly.

She giggled at him.

0

'Here you go, sweetheart,' Gold said, turning on the shower in the master bath for Belle.

'What about you?' she asked, catching his hand.

'I'll go across to Neal's room. He and Emma won't mind.'

'Oh,' she said softly. 'You, uh, you don't have to, go over there, I mean. You could share with me.'

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Her eyelids fluttered again, her breath catching.

'I would,' he whispered, 'but then we'd never get out.'

'Wouldn't have a problem with that,' she whispered back, stepping closer.

He smiled. 'Trying to be a gentleman, sweetheart,' he murmured.

'Don't,' she breathed, loving how his eyes had darkened.

He shook his head. 'Go and get warm, Belle. I'll come back in a few minutes. We can…talk then.'

She smiled, knowing he didn't mean talk.

'K,' she said, darting a quick kiss to his cheek and grinning.

They showered quickly, really just taking the opportunity to warm up again after being out in the snow. It would be a lie, though, to say that they didn't think about each other, showering across the hall. Much as they had been drawn to each other before yesterday, it seemed an even stronger attraction today.

Something seemed to have clicked into place since Neal had unceremoniously pushed them together. Although, Neal didn't really have to do too much pushing in the end. Belle had wanted to do this as a way to tell Tristan how she really felt. She supposed it _was_ quite forward of her to say 'yes, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend to keep your ex-wife off your back'. Most people would look a bit askance at her. It was rather daring of her. She should probably be surprised at her own daring, but she supposed she figured she'd practice what she preached and do the brave thing. It seemed like a crazy thing to do, really, but it didn't _feel_ crazy.

Gold couldn't get her smile out of his mind, or the way she'd looked at him earlier, at the bottom of that hill, all worry and tenderness. Little things between them had just all connected then. He'd wondered if this ruse they were engaging in was inevitable, if it maybe wasn't as complicated as it seemed, and now he knew that the pretence had never been a pretence for her. He'd been attracted to her for so long, and he'd assumed she could never be interested in him, so he'd just not considered the idea, until it was staring him in the face.

He dressed quickly and went back across the hall, where he found Belle getting dressed. She had her back to him, and she was pulling a silk camisole on. He watched it slide over her silky smooth skin and wanted to slide his hands over her the same way.

Belle looked over her shoulder as she heard the door close.

'Hey,' she murmured, smiling.

'Hey. Sorry, I should've knocked.'

'I don't mind,' she said softly, turning to him.

He went to her. She was already holding her arms out, reaching for him. She hummed as his lips touched hers, smiling into their kiss. She buried her fingers in his hair, pressing closer.

His hands caressed her back and he moaned as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He delighted in her breathy little sighs. She was so warm and willing in his arms, in a way Milah had never been.

'I've always liked you, Tristan,' Belle confessed, panting as he kissed down her neck.

He huffed out a breath. 'I wanted to ask you out the night we met,' he admitted.

She gasped, and then smiled. 'Why didn't you?'

'Figured you had better offers.'

She shook her head. 'No, no. I wanted you.'

He squeezed her a bit. 'I wanted you too, but after Milah, I didn't feel I was good enough.'

She hugged him tight. 'You are,' she insisted. 'You are. What can I do? How can I show you how wonderful you are?'

He hummed. 'You've been doing that,' he said, holding her tight to him. 'When I'm with you, I feel like a new man. You've no idea how amazing that feels. Thank you, sweetheart.'

'You're welcome,' she said softly.

She smiled and kissed him again. He broke it, nuzzling her nose with his.

'We shouldn't keep Neal and Emma waiting,' he said.

Much as she wanted to keep kissing him, she knew he was right. She put on the sweater she'd left out on the bed, took his hand, and they went down to lunch together.

0

After lunch, the preparations for tomorrow's Christmas feast began. Emma and Neal were working on preparing the vegetables, while Gold sorted out the turkey. Belle was working on a gingerbread house, with Henry's help. Milah watched the proceedings, fuming at the way they were playing happy families. They all liked that little tramp better than her. Even her grandson hugged her when she said he could help her decorate the gingerbread house.

'It won't take long to bake,' Belle was saying, 'but then it has to cool, ok? We can decorate it then.'

Gold was watching them, smiling.

'You're wonderful with him,' he said, as Henry happily ran off to play before it was time to decorate the gingerbread house.

She smiled at him. 'He's precious,' she said tenderly.

'You're perfect,' he said, coming to her and taking her into his arms.

She blushed, patting his chest.

'Ugh,' Milah grumbled, and stalked out.

'Someone's pissed,' Neal remarked.

'I really don't care,' Gold said.

Neal smiled. Something had clearly happened between his father and Belle, at last. He could see the way they looked at each other, the love on their faces. They weren't holding back. He was happy for them.

Belle hugged Tristan and he hugged her back.

'Hey, Papa, do I get a thank you for pushing you two together now?' Neal asked cheekily.

'Don't push your luck, son,' Gold returned, but he did smile at him. 'You're alright with this, Neal?' he asked.

'Just want you to be happy, Papa,' he said, 'and I can tell you are.'

Gold smiled at Belle. 'I am.'

She reached up and kissed him. Neal and Emma pointedly looked away.

Gold wanted to keep kissing her, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop at just kissing, so he pulled away.

'I'll let you get back to your baking,' he said. 'Henry will never forgive me if I distract you and the gingerbread house burns.'

She giggled; then pecked him on the cheek, and let him go.

Gold's mind was full of Belle as he walked through the house, intending on playing with Henry for a bit.

'Got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?'

He looked up to see Milah standing on the stairs.

'Jealous?' he asked.

'Please,' she scoffed. 'I feel sorry for you, that's all. You can't see what she's doing.'

'What she does is make me feel alive for the first time in years. If you don't like that, Milah, then you know where the door is.' And he walked past her into the living room, where he found Henry. He didn't give Milah another thought, while she stormed up the stairs, furious at the failure of her plans. Well, she knew one way that had always worked to get his attention in the past: she was going to make him jealous.

A little while later, there came a cry of pain from the kitchen. It had come from Belle and was followed by the clatter of a pan on the counter. Gold was up out of his seat like a shot, running to the kitchen.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Oh, the towel slipped and I burnt my thumb on the tin,' Belle whined. She was holding her hand, wincing. She cast an offended look towards the baking tray she'd had to practically throw on the countertop.

'Let me see,' he murmured, going to her and taking her hands gently in his. There was an angry red print on the pad of her thumb. 'Oh, my poor Belle,' he whispered.

'Hurts,' she whimpered.

'I know,' he soothed. 'Let me fix that.' And raising her hand higher, he slipped her burnt thumb into his mouth and laved it gently with his tongue.

Belle caught her breath, her eyes locking onto his. He stared back at her. She forgot the pain as the gentle swiping of his tongue made her belly swoop and moisture pool between her legs.

'Ok, I think Dad's got this under control,' Emma declared, going to Neal and pulling him away.

'Well, that escalated fast,' she commented.

'Yeah,' he agreed, making a face.

'Regretting pushing them together now?'

'No,' he said. 'Just don't particularly want to think about what they might get up to together.' He shuddered a bit.

She laughed. 'Well, you better make peace with the idea, because I can't see them hiding it.'

'Ugh, Emma!'

'What? You don't see why you should keep your hands off me, and you're your father's son.'

'Yeah, but I'm young, Papa's…'

'Just because he's over fifty doesn't mean your dad doesn't have urges, Neal,' Emma said.

'Aw, come on, Em!'

She laughed at him. 'Hey, c'mere,' she coaxed, and kissed him, which made him smile.

In the kitchen, Gold released Belle's thumb and blew gently against it. She was breathing deeply, her pupils blown. He was just taking her in, committing that look on her face to memory. He wanted to kiss her senseless, but he wanted to take her pain away first.

'Here, sweetheart,' he murmured, 'let the water run over it and it'll take the sting out.' And he turned on the cold tap and coaxed her to put her thumb under the flow of water.

They stood like that for several minutes, one of his hands on her waist as he stood behind her, pressed against her. Both of their hearts were beating fast. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he buried his nose in her hair.

'How does it feel now?' he asked.

'Numb,' she said, 'better than before. Thank you. That's twice you've rescued me today.'

He smiled. 'Come here and let me bandage it up.'

Belle hopped up onto the table and he brought over the first aid kit. He took her hand and smeared some burn lotion on her thumb, rubbing it in gently. Then he bandaged it up with some gauze and tape.

'There,' he said. 'We'll see how it is tomorrow, hmm?'

She nodded, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 'My hero.'

He smiled, moving as she urged him closer. He stood between her legs, one hand on her hip, the other caressing her neck. She reached up for a kiss and he met her in it, sliding his hand over her bottom and urging her closer.

Belle made a little gasping sound, rocking against him a little, heart thumping at his growl.

'God, I want you,' she whined.

He was panting. 'Christ,' he groaned. 'I want you too, sweetheart. I want to be inside you so badly, but I don't have anything for protection.'

She sighed. 'Neither do I. We could just look after each other,' she suggested, 'make do with that until we can get something.' She looked up hopefully.

He clutched her to him. 'Tempting, but I know damn well it won't be enough. I want all of you, Belle, and I won't want to stop until I get it.'

She shivered. 'God, you're exciting.'

'I hardly know myself,' he whispered. 'You make me feel like I can do anything, Belle. I've never felt this way before, not when it comes to this.'

'You _can_ do anything, baby,' she whispered, staring at him.

He kissed her and she pulled him closer again, kissing him back eagerly.

The slamming of the front door made them jump apart.

'That'll be Milah,' Gold said.

'She left?'

'We can hope,' he said, smiling. He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled back just as Neal came in.

'Was that Ma?' he asked. 'Is she gone?'

'Hopefully,' Gold said.

Neal was not convinced, however. His mother wouldn't give up that easily. If she couldn't get what she wanted from his father, she would do all in her power to hurt him, but he kept his worries to himself, seeing that his father was happier than he'd been in ages.

'How's your thumb, Belle?' he asked.

'It'll be fine,' she said, smiling at Tristan.

And now Neal noticed where his father was standing, his rumpled shirt, and the flush on Belle's cheeks. He was just grateful he hadn't walked in in the middle of anything. He was going to have to announce himself before he walked into rooms in future.

'I'll, uh…' He gestured, turned, and left quickly.

Yeah, he was pretty sure he would be getting a new stepmother before a year was out.

0

They were trying to decide what to do before it was time for bed. Neal wanted a _Star Wars_ movie, and Henry was agreeable, but they were voted down by Emma and Gold. Belle had never seen any of the movies, which raised incredulous noises from the two younger Gold men.

'Trust me, you're not missing anything,' Gold told her. Emma nodded in agreement. Belle smiled.

Then Henry suggested video games, which Gold groaned at.

'Grandpa, come _on_!' Henry teased.

'I'm no good at those things, Henry,' his grandfather returned.

'I've got an idea for something we could do,' Belle said, and all eyes turned to her. 'I'll be back in a sec.'

'Where are you going?' Gold wondered, holding onto her hand as she stood.

She giggled. 'Not far.' She sent him a tender smile and he let her go, watching her as she went up the stairs.

'Damn, Papa, you've got it bad,' Neal said, smiling a little. It was kinda funny: his dad was acting like a teenager. He'd never seen him like this before.

'Yeah,' Gold sighed.

'Aw,' Emma said, smiling.

Gold blushed, but then smiled, shrugging. 'Whatever,' he said, 'I don't care who knows it.'

Belle came back with a book in her hands.

'Shoulda known it would be a book,' Neal teased.

'Shush, Neal,' his father commanded. 'What've you got there, sweetheart?'

' _A Christmas Carol_ ,' Belle said, smiling at him.

'Is this another of your traditions with your mother?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she said, cuddling into him. 'She used to read this to me every Christmas Eve. Do you know the story?'

'I read it to Neal a few times,' he said.

'It's a good one,' Neal piped up.

'I like it too,' Emma said, 'but Henry's never heard it.'

'What's it about?' Henry asked, moving closer to Belle as he knelt on the rug.

'Come on up here, Henry,' Gold invited, making space for the boy between himself and Belle.

'It's about the things that really matter,' Belle said: 'friendship and family, and it's about how it's never too late to seek for redemption. Would you like to hear it, Henry?'

'Yes, please,' the boy said.

Emma and Neal cuddled together on the couch opposite to listen.

Belle smiled and began to read. 'Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that…'

Gold listened to her read, entranced. This woman… God, she was incredible, so sweet and warmhearted. Being with her felt like being bathed in the warmest light, and he was becoming addicted. She was wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

'…and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless us, every one!

'The end,' Belle said, and smiled.

'Thank you, Belle,' Gold whispered.

Emma and Neal thanked her too, and she smiled at them.

As Belle had told the story, Henry had curled into her, and she'd put her arm around him, holding the book so they could both see, and so he could see the illustrations. His warm weight was relaxed now, as the story came to an end, and she knew he was sleepy.

'That's a good story,' he said. 'Thanks for reading it, Belle.'

'You're very welcome,' she murmured, aware he was going to drop off any moment.

'Come on, buddy,' Neal said, 'bedtime. Santa'll be here soon.'

'K,' Henry said, making an effort to move, but he was too sleepy and comfortable.

'I gotcha, kid,' his father said, standing and leaning down to scoop up his boy.

'Good night, Henry,' his grandfather called softly.

Henry mumbled something that sounded like a good night, and his father carried him up the stairs.

'I'll help tuck him in,' Emma said.

Gold nodded. 'I'll go and get the presents.'

She smiled gratefully.

Belle helped, and together, she and Gold got the presents from where Gold had hidden them, and laid them out under the tree. There were other family gifts to be given tomorrow, but these were Henry's gifts from Santa.

'He's lucky to have such a loving family,' Belle said, looking at the array of presents.

'He's lucky to have you too,' Gold said, putting his arm around her. 'He's very fond of you. You're amazing with him.'

She smiled. 'Guess I always imagined being a mother,' she said, 'so, since I have no children myself, I mother other people's, and Henry is a very loveable boy.'

He smiled. 'You'll be a wonderful mother, Belle,' he said softly.

She studied him. 'What about you? Have you thought of having more children?'

Visions of Belle pregnant with his child flooded his mind and filled his heart with longing.

'I hadn't, really,' he commented. 'I'd sort of thought that was all over for me, but…perhaps not after all.'

'It's never too late,' she said earnestly, staring at him.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. 'You're so lovely,' he whispered.

'So are you,' she returned, stroking his cheek. 'I'll, uh, go get ready for bed.'

He nodded. 'I'll be up in a minute.' He knew it was going to be a long night, lying beside her, wanting her, but not daring to touch her because one touch wouldn't be enough.

Belle was feeling the same way, thinking about him as she walked up the stairs, wanting him. She was so distracted, she didn't see Emma dart across the hall to her.

'Hey,' the blonde said. 'Sorry,' she said, seeing she'd made her jump.

Belle smiled. 'Sorry, Em, I was miles away. What's up?'

Emma smiled. 'Got something for you,' she said, holding out her hand.

Belle took the offering and raised her eyebrows at her friend when she saw what it was.

'Don't tell Neal,' Emma warned. 'He does _not_ need to know.'

'Oh, don't worry,' Belle returned, blushing, 'I never plan on talking about anything in relation to this with Neal. Thank you,' she said earnestly.

Emma shrugged. 'Figured you'd need 'em. Merry Christmas.' She grinned.

Belle put her hand up to stifle her laugh. 'Merry Christmas, Em,' she returned, grinning.

When Gold came up a few minutes later, she was standing by the bed, wearing his shirt from yesterday, and nothing else. He groaned and she smiled.

'Hey,' she murmured, coming to him, 'I've got a surprise for you.'

 **Next time: the conclusion. Belle and Gold have some fun and Gold deals with Milah once and for all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Coming up: Belle and Gold finally express their feelings for each other, and Milah learns her lesson.

 **Chapter Five**

'Oh, yes? And what might that be?' he asked, trying not to think about what she may or may not be wearing under his shirt.

'Why don't you look under your pillow?' she suggested.

He went and looked, intrigued, and he found a handful of foil-wrapped objects. He knew only one thing they could be. He looked up at Belle, surprised.

'Where did these come from?' he asked.

She smiled. 'Emma.'

He barked a laugh.

'Said she thought we might need them.'

'Christ,' Gold intoned. 'Don't think I've ever heard of a situation where a son and daughter-in-law practically pushed one of their parents into the arms of their friend.'

Belle smiled, biting her lip. 'But, uh, are you glad they did?'

'Oh, God, yes,' he growled, rounding the bed quickly and pulling her into his arms.

'Me too,' she said, patting his chest. 'And now you don't have to wait to have all of me, and I don't have to wait to have all of you.'

She reached up and he met her in the kiss, both of them desperate, clinging to each other.

'Too many clothes,' Belle said, trying to unbutton his shirt, which proved difficult with her injured thumb. She made a noise of frustration and his hands came up to catch hers.

'Let me,' he said, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

She hummed and pushed it off his shoulders; then pulled up his undershirt and pulled that off over his head, him raising his arms to aid her.

Her hands mapped his skin now, gentle fingertips leaving trails of heat. Gold almost couldn't bear it, feeling the desire in her touch.

She looked up at his shuddering gasp, and then everything got intense very quickly. Belle found herself on the bed, the borrowed shirt unbuttoned as he kissed his way down her body, between her legs, where he… Oh!

She writhed, moaning, but trying not to do it too loud lest she wake Henry down the hall. Gold loved the sound of her, loved the way she rocked against him, taking her pleasure.

His tongue was magic, drawing shapes against her folds, teasing her clit. And then his fingers, pushing, curling, and his mouth on her clit…

'Tristan!' she wailed, still trying not to be too loud, thumping her fist against the mattress, panting and keening as she came.

Gold let her quivering legs fall from his shoulders and climbed up beside her. She turned her head and stared at him.

'You are very, very good at that,' she breathed, awed. 'God, I can't move. I've turned to jelly!'

He chuckled, and so did she.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it,' he said softly. 'Never had quite that reaction before.'

She looked at him. 'I find that very hard to believe.'

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. 'It was never really that great with Milah. Always thought it was my fault. She seemed to think it was.'

She growled and the sound went straight to his groin. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight now.

'It wasn't anyone's fault,' she said. 'She was wrong to think that way. You just weren't compatible. Sometimes people aren't. Sometimes it just doesn't work.'

'Speaking from experience, love?' he asked.

She smiled at him calling her love. 'My father wanted me to marry this guy named Greg. He wasn't my type at all. I tried to like him, to make my father happy, but I just…didn't. Finally, I said no, and that was the moment I'd had enough. I wasn't going to marry a man I wasn't compatible with and had no romantic feelings for.'

He made a very displeased noise, tugging her to him, and she went, raising herself up and leaning over him.

'You, though…you, I definitely feel compatible with.'

He smiled, stroking his hand through her hair.

'Oh, I feel that too,' he agreed, 'but, you know, I think it would be a good idea to experiment a little more. You know, just to be absolutely sure.'

She grinned. 'I love the way you think.'

He rolled them over, making her squeal, and kissed her. After that, her borrowed shirt was quickly discarded, as were the rest of his clothes. They opened one of the foil wrapped packets, and Belle, biting her lip in excitement, rolled the condom down over him. Then there was nothing else in the world but them as they made love, kissing heatedly as their bodies moved in time.

'That's…mmm, just there: right there,' Belle panted.

'Like this?' he asked, circling his hips slowly as he found a new angle.

'Mmm,' she moaned. 'Oooh, yes.' He'd found a sweet spot. 'Harder, please.'

He obliged, and she squeezed him. He gasped.

'I'm sorry!'

He shook his head. 'No,' he said. 'You're just so tight. Feels so good around me. Shit, can't hold it. Fuck!'

'Let go,' she coaxed. 'I want to see you come undone.'

He was panting, trying to hold on for dear life, wanting to satisfy her. Shit, he was such a fucking joke.

But Belle could see that self-deprecation all over his face. She caught his chin, forcing him to look at her.

'You're the best,' she said: 'you're the best I've ever had, Tristan Gold, and don't you ever doubt that. Don't think of anything else, just think of me and how good this feels.'

'Fucking incredible,' he growled. He wrapped an arm tight around her waist, holding her to him as he lost control completely. He was hoping holding her tight would provide enough friction from his erratic, quick-fire thrusts to give her what she needed to come too, and when she moaned, clinging tight to him, burying her face in his neck, he knew she was there too.

As he collapsed, he rolled them over, bringing her to rest atop his chest. Both were panting, gasping for breath, heavy-limbed and spent.

Belle was the first to speak. 'That was incredible: you're incredible. Mmm, thank you.' She kissed his chest, her tongue sneaking a lick of his sweaty skin, making him gasp.

'Mercy, please,' he begged, teasing her. He smiled tenderly as she smiled at him. 'Oh, Belle, that was amazing, the best I've ever had as well. If I could go again right now, I would.'

She smiled. 'We've got plenty of time,' she soothed. She rubbed his chest. 'I've never felt this way before. I've never felt so connected with someone, or so sure of what I want.'

'What do you want, sweet Belle?' he asked wonderingly.

'I want to be with you,' she whispered. 'I want to see where this could go, what we could be. I just…want you.'

He didn't speak, but he didn't need to. She bit her lip, knowing what he was thinking.

'Your heart's beating so fast,' she breathed, then, feeling the thump of it against her hand.

'Because you've just given me the best Christmas present you could possibly give me,' he said. 'God, Belle, I've wanted you for so long. I didn't dare imagine I could have you.'

She shook her head. 'I don't want to hear you talk like that any more,' she said, 'like you don't deserve happiness or good things. Tristan Gold, you deserve everything wonderful there is. You're a good man, a wonderful father and grandfather, an amazing friend: you deserve to be happy, and I'm going to do my absolute best to make you happy, alright?'

He smiled. 'Alright. Belle?'

She smiled. 'Yes?'

'I love you.'

Her eyes widened. 'What?'

'I love you,' he repeated. 'I think I have for ages.'

'I love you too,' she gasped. 'God, Tristan, I never thought I could have this.'

He cupped her cheek. 'Now who's thinking they don't deserve good things?' he asked.

She looked down. 'I guess you and I aren't so different,' she murmured.

'And maybe that's why we work,' he mused. 'But, Belle, I'm going to do all I can to make you happy, my sweet, clever, beautiful, darling girl.'

She hugged him and he rolled them over, and soon, they were kissing again, hands caressing, eliciting sighs and gasps, and, soon after that, moans of passion and pleasure once more.

0

Belle woke some time in the night. She stretched a bit and smiled; then gasped as both her memory and her body reminded her of the incredible evening she'd spent in Tristan's arms, with his hands and mouth all over, and his cock and tongue and fingers inside her. It would be easy to think it was just a dream, but for the way Tristan shifted closer as she stretched, curling himself around her again, not wanting to be parted.

She smiled as his lips trailed over her shoulder and up her neck.

'Hey,' she whispered.

'Hey,' he murmured, kissing her as she turned. 'Mmm, Belle, I could get used to this.'

'Good,' she whispered: 'I want you to.'

'You are incredible,' he whispered, kissing her.

She smiled and shook her head. 'I'm just in love with you, so I want to be with you, want you to want to be with me.'

'I do,' he said, kissing her deeply.

She smiled again. 'And now I'm wide awake,' she said.

He laughed softly. 'Me too. And I think…' He leaned over to check the clock on the nightstand. 'Yes, it's Christmas Day. Merry Christmas, Belle.'

'Merry Christmas, Tristan. This is the happiest Christmas I've had in a very long time.'

'I'm so glad, sweetheart.'

'I love when you call me that.'

He smiled. 'Well, since we're both awake-'

A noise interrupted him.

'What was that?' Belle asked, clinging to him.

'Someone's downstairs,' he said softly.

'An intruder?' she asked. 'We should call the police.' She reached for her phone.

'Let me check it out first,' he said, moving to get off the bed.

'Tristan, no! It's dangerous!' She grabbed his arm, refusing to let him go.

'It might just be Neal or Emma gone to get a snack,' he said. 'Neal's always had a habit of indulging in nighttime feasts.'

'Then I'm coming to investigate with you,' she said.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply. Despite her worry, she relaxed into it.

'Mmm, the world could be ending and you could distract me like that,' she said.

He smiled. 'Stay here and keep warm,' he coaxed, stroking her cheek. 'The thought of you in my bed, waiting for me, it's thrilling, sweetheart. I won't be long, I promise.'

'Ok,' she said, still reluctant to let him go. 'Just hurry back.'

He nodded and kissed her.

He put on his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, smiled at her, and padded down the stairs.

Before he reached the bottom, he knew who it was who was down here. Milah had come back, and she'd brought a guest with her, a man. Wariness was replaced by anger. She'd brought a stranger here? With their grandson in the house? All so she could get one over on him?

Furious, Gold took the last few steps. He found Milah and her guest, a young man not much older than Neal, with dark hair, stubble, and blue eyes, seated on the couch together. Gold had actually seen the man before: he'd been at Milah's apartment one day when he'd gone to meet her there, hoping they could really talk. She'd been all over him. Gold had left feeling worthless and humiliated. He knew that was what she'd intended by bringing that man here tonight, but Belle was waiting for him upstairs.

'Having fun?' he questioned.

Milah looked at him. 'Yes, actually,' she said smugly. 'You remember Killian, right, Tristan?' She patted her guest's chest.

'I remember,' he said quietly.

'He's been showing me a very good time.' She smirked.

'Yes. I'm sure,' Gold said coldly. 'Our grandson is asleep upstairs, Milah,' he reminded her. 'You know this isn't appropriate.'

'No more inappropriate than that girl you brought here,' Milah returned. 'Maybe you should consider how appropriate your behaviour is.'

'Belle is my girlfriend, not some one-night stand, and Henry's known her for ages. She's not a stranger to him.'

'Killian's not a one-night stand either,' she claimed.

'Henry doesn't know him,' Gold said, not backing down. 'He's not staying here.'

'But your little whore can?'

'Don't you dare speak that way about Belle!' Gold snapped. 'You're not fit to breathe the same air as her.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Aw, smitten, are we? Pity there's not a lot you can do as regards…performing. She'll never stay with you, even in the unlikely event that she does actually want you and not your money.'

Gold rolled his eyes. 'Your taunts aren't going to work, Milah,' he said, 'not any more. I'm finally over you.'

'Sure about that?' she asked, cupping her breast and coaxing her sometime lover's head down towards it.

Gold's head was full of Belle. He looked at his ex-wife dispassionately. He felt no jealousy, no stirrings of worthlessness. He was finally free.

'Why don't you run along?' Milah suggested, 'unless you want to stay and see how it's done?'

Gold laughed. 'Oh, I doubt he'll be able to please you any better than I could, Milah,' he said, bored. 'That's the thing I realised, you see: no one could please you, because you're never happy with anything. You weren't happy being my wife, you weren't happy being Neal's mother, none of your boyfriends made you happy, and as much money as you've had from me, you're still not happy. And you know what I realised? It's not my job to fill that hole inside you.

'I tried to do it for years. Because I loved you, even when you walked out on me and Neal, I tried to give you what you needed, tried to make you happy. I sold my soul trying to make you happy, and it made me miserable. You took your unhappiness out on me, made me feel like I wasn't good enough, and, for a long time, I believed it, but not any more.

'I don't care what you say or what you do any more, Milah,' he said, 'I'm done catering to you. I've got somebody in my life now who makes me feel like I can do anything.'

'The little gold digger? Yes, see how long she stays when she realises you can't please a woman to save your life.'

'Oh, but that's where you're wrong.'

'Belle,' Gold murmured, looking around to see her standing there in his shirt from earlier.

She smiled and came to him. She darted a look at Milah before reaching up for a kiss from Tristan, who obliged her. She went for it, wanting to prove a point, and he went for it too, forgetting all about Milah, and they were panting as they parted, and Belle was smiling.

'God, Belle,' he whispered, hugging her to him.

'He pleases me very, very well, you see,' Belle said, leaning into her lover, biting her lip as he caressed her bottom. She'd brought his confidence out, which delighted her.

'Oh, spare me your little show,' Milah grumbled, glaring at Belle. 'As if I didn't know that this was a charade for my benefit. You're all over him every time I walk into a room: it's so obvious you're threatened by me. You're afraid he'd come back to me, so you're playing the part of the doting girlfriend to perfection. He'll see through you eventually.'

'You're delusional,' Gold breathed: 'you're actually delusional.' He'd known she was narcissistic, but this was taking it to extremes. 'I know who Belle is: I don't need to see anything.'

'You know her? You can't even see this is all pretend with her. Trust me, I know.'

'Why, because pretending is what you've been doing?' Belle asked. 'I'd examine your own behaviour before you criticise mine, Milah. Nothing about my behaviour with Tristan has been a pretense, but, yes, if you want the truth, I have been showing off around you, to let you know that he's not yours any more, and that I won't let you hurt him. Tristan's mine, and you're never getting him back.'

She ran her hand over his chest as his arm around her waist pulled her closer.

Milah's mouth twisted into an ugly grimace. Her would-be lover had moved away from her when he realised this was all about making her ex jealous.

'I'll be going,' he said.

'That's probably wise,' Gold said.

'What? No!'

'Forget it, Milah,' the man said: 'I'm not interested in just being some means to make your ex jealous.' He stood and left.

'How dare you chase him away!' she demanded, glaring at Belle and Gold.

'Typical Milah,' Gold said quietly, 'blaming everyone else for your problems. If you're unhappy, you only have yourself to blame. I'm done. You can stay tonight, but I want you gone in the morning.'

'Well, look who finally grew a backbone,' she sneered.

He shook his head. 'You can't help yourself, can you? You don't know anything other than viciousness, but don't you see, Milah? All you're doing is pushing everyone who might care about you away.

'Let's go, Belle,' he murmured.

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

'Tristan,' Milah started, standing and moving forward. He ignored her. 'Tristan!' she called.

'No,' Belle said calmly, holding her hand up imperiously. Milah actually stopped at her forbidding look. For such a tiny thing, that girl had a forcefulness about her.

'He's said all he's going to say,' Belle went on. 'Now, do the decent thing and back off. You had your chance with him and you squandered it. Now it's my turn to give him the love he deserves.'

'Who do you think you are?' Milah hissed. 'You're nothing but a gold digging whore.'

'I will not be spoken to like that,' Belle said, holding onto Tristan's hand firmly so he couldn't rush to her defence, 'by you or anyone else.'

'I want you gone, Milah,' Gold said, trying to keep calm. 'Like I said, you can stay tonight, but only because I don't want Henry woken up. Pack your things and leave after breakfast.' He looked at his ex-wife now. 'And don't you ever darken my door again, do you hear me? Stay away from me and stay away from Belle. You find something else to take your unhappiness out on, because I'm done. I mean it.'

He led Belle up the stairs, and only she could feel how much he was shaking. She looked back at Milah standing alone in the living room, and saw that that the look on her face was one of devastation. It was quite sad. It made Belle realise something, something that troubled her.

Gold pulled her into his arms as she closed the door.

'It's alright, it's alright,' she soothed, stroking her fingers through his hair. 'I'm here, my darling.'

He held her tighter, burying his face in her neck.

'God, that felt so good,' he whispered.

She smiled. 'Yeah?'

He nodded. 'I felt so free. Thank you, sweetheart.'

She shook her head. 'You did that yourself, darling,' she said.

'But I was only able to do that because you were here with me. I love you, Belle.'

'I love you too,' she whispered.

He kissed her, coaxing her back towards the bed.

She put her hands on his chest, pushing at him a little. 'There's something I should tell you,' she said softly.

'What?' he asked, frowning.

'I looked at her as we were coming up the stairs. I saw her face.'

'Belle, what-?'

'She was devastated, Tristan. You said that you always loved her more than she loved you, but I think she just realised…'

He shook his head. 'Belle, I don't understand what you're telling me.'

'She does love you, Tristan,' she said quietly. 'I think she just realised how much. You know how it's said that you never know what you've got until it's gone? Well…'

He shook his head again. 'No, I don't… I don't believe that, Belle. Even if it were true, it's too late now.' He pulled her back into his arms.

'Is it, though?' she asked. 'If she told you tomorrow that she loves you, you wouldn't want to try to make a go of it with her?'

'No,' he said at once. 'Belle, I don't understand… Why are you telling me this?'

'I just… I don't want you to regret us,' she said softly. 'I figured I should tell you what I saw, and that way, you could make an informed choice. I'd never want you to regret being with me if you still…'

'If I still loved her?'

She nodded, looking worried.

'But I told you I don't love her!' he said. 'I thought you understood that, Belle. I stopped loving her when I fell in love with you, which was months and months ago. It's too late for Milah and I, and I never want to go back to that life. I was miserable, Belle, but, with you, I feel alive and happy and free for the first time in so long. Sweetheart, after the night we've just spent together, what on earth would give you the idea that I would choose her over you?'

She sighed. 'I guess I just…need reminding that I deserve the things I want,' she said, voice trembling. 'My father always did his best to tear me down: I suppose his voice is still in the back of my head, making me doubt that I'm good enough.' She looked at him, eyes watering.

He hugged her. 'God, we are so alike.' He cupped her cheek. 'Belle, whatever Milah's realised, it's far too late for us. I have you, and I love you more than life itself. My precious, let me show you, hmm? Let me love you, Belle.'

She relaxed into his arms and he kissed her. She gave herself up to the feelings he awoke in her, the desire and the freedom. She loved that the world went away when she was in his arms, and it was just them, focused on each other, and nothing else.

She lay down at his urging, and buried her fingers in his hair as he kissed down her body. She gasped as his tongue parted her folds, and he spent several minutes lavishing attention on her most intimate places, coaxing little sighs and moans from her, showing her how he adored her.

'Tristan,' she whimpered, shaking.

'Hmm?' He slid his hand up, kneading her breast, his fingertips plucking at her nipple.

'Oooh!' she sighed out. 'Good. So good. Love you so much.'

He licked at her clit with a deft stroke, smiling when she gasped and rocked her hips into him.

'Again,' she called. 'Please, please.'

He gave her what she wanted, his tongue firm against her little pearl. He did it again and felt her muscles tighten.

'Mmm,' she moaned, feeling her toes curl. 'Coming, I'm coming.'

And she did. Gold hummed, licking her through her orgasm, delighting in every noise of pleasure she made. He knew he was never going to get tired of doing this with her.

Belle smiled dreamily up at him as he climbed up beside her.

'You're amazing,' she breathed. 'You're the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.'

He laughed softly. 'Well, that's good, because you're the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.'

'I love you,' she said tenderly.

He stroked her cheek. 'I love you too.'

They curled up in bed together, Belle's head on Gold's chest.

'I'm going to miss this when we go back to the city,' she said softly. 'I love sharing a bed with you.'

'Oh, I don't plan on letting you miss it, sweetheart,' he said, rubbing her arm. 'I'm not going to want to be away from you much. You're going to be sick of me.'

'No,' she said, kissing his chest: 'no, I'm not. I want you around as much as possible.'

He hummed, taking her hand and sliding his fingers between hers.

'We're agreed, then,' he murmured: 'from now on, our lives are entwined.'

'Yes,' she said, looking up at him, the thought of sharing a life with him the most wonderful thing she could imagine.

'Kiss me,' she whispered.

He obliged.

0

Belle grumbled as he attempted to extricate himself from her hold.

'I've got to get up, sweetheart,' he whispered.

He'd been trying to do it without waking her, but to no avail. He smiled tenderly at her little frown and shake of the head.

'Mm, stay,' she mumbled. 'Too early.'

'I've got to make breakfast,' he said. 'Henry will be up soon, if he's not up already, and it's tradition that I make breakfast on Christmas morning.'

'M-kay,' she mumbled, relenting, loosening her hold.

'Thank you, love,' he murmured, kissing her nose and smiling at her smile. 'Shall I bring you up something?' he asked.

'You,' she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him as she cuddled with his pillow.

He smiled. 'That's a given,' he said, 'but how about something to eat? We did burn a lot of energy last night.'

She grinned. 'True. Surprise me.'

'Alright,' he said, and kissed her softly. 'Go back to sleep. I'll bring breakfast in bed soon.'

She smiled. 'Love you.'

Gold went down to the kitchen, his heart light as air. He found Neal there, making a start on breakfast. His son smiled.

'Thought I'd give you a break this year, considering you and Belle…'

Gold smiled. 'Well, Belle understands the importance of our traditions.'

Neal smiled. 'Guess she'll share 'em all now, huh? Which is totally cool with me, Papa,' he added. 'I wouldn't have pushed you two together if I didn't want it to happen. I'm happy for you. I can see you're happy.'

'I am, son, and I know I owe much of that to you. Belle and I figured it out pretty quickly, but you brought us together, so thank you.'

Neal smiled as his father hugged him. 'You're welcome. Kinda surprised you did figure it out so quickly. Was hoping you would, but I still kinda thought I might have to lock you two in a room till you confessed your feelings. So, how come I didn't have to do that?' he asked, smiling.

Gold laughed. 'I don't know, to be honest, I just…'

'You're different,' Neal remarked quietly, 'stronger, braver.'

'Yeah,' Gold agreed.

'What changed?'

'You know what changed, son: you introduced me to Belle, and I came to see that if I did the brave thing, bravery would follow.'

'Bet I know where you learned that,' Neal said, smiling.

'From Belle, of course. But, Neal, she was your friend first: are you really sure you're alright with her being my…?'

'Girlfriend?'

'Feels like she's more than that,' Gold said quietly.

Neal smiled. 'Hey, if you wanna make her my stepmother, I've no objection.'

Gold's eyes widened, not at the idea of marrying Belle, but at hearing his son would be fine with it.

'That is a distinct possibility, down the line a little, of course, but thanks for your blessing.' Neal nodded, smiling. 'By the way, your mother is leaving today.'

'Thought she already had?'

'She came back last night, brought a guest with her.'

'What?' Neal demanded. 'With my kid in the house?'

'I told her it was inappropriate.'

'Damn right!'

'We had words and he left. I told your mother I wanted her gone. I don't think I'll be seeing her again.'

'Papa, I'm sorry I even asked her here,' Neal said softly.

'No, I'm glad you did,' Gold said, 'because now I know she no longer has any hold over me. I'm sorry I was angry with you, son.'

Neal smiled and shook his head. 'It was a pretty stupid thing to do,' he said. 'Saying what I said about you and Belle was a dick move too. I shouldn't have put you two in that position.'

'You did it out of love: that's all that matters,' Gold said magnanimously.

'Yeah, but I made it awkward for you,' Neal said. 'You were right to be pissed.'

'I think my reaction was mostly based on my feelings for her,' Gold said thoughtfully. 'I didn't want her thinking I had no respect for her.'

'She'd never think that,' Neal said. 'You were right, though: she's my friend and I made things awkward for her. I shouldna done that.'

'Well, it seemed Belle was of a mind to be helpful,' Gold said with a smile, 'which has led us to where we are now.'

Neal smiled.

0

The smell of cooking reached Belle. She'd been lying in bed awake since Tristan left. As early as it was, she was too awake to go back to sleep now, and when she caught the scent of cooking, she was immediately hungry. Well, she had worked up an appetite.

She got up and dressed in her pyjama bottoms and his shirt again. Then she made her way downstairs, where she found Neal and Gold cooking together.

'Good morning,' she greeted.

'Hey, Belle,' Neal called, shooting her a smile.

'Sweetheart,' Gold greeted, 'I was going to bring you something.'

'I know, but I was awake and I smelled the food, and I missed you, so…'

'I think I hear Henry upstairs,' Neal said, turning off the stove so nothing could get burned. 'I'll go say good morning.' And he made his way out of the kitchen.

'Poor Neal,' Belle murmured. 'I'm not sure he knew what he was letting himself in for.'

'He'll get used to it,' Gold said, going to her and pulling her close. 'He'll have to. So, is you wearing my shirts going to be a thing?' he asked.

'Mmm, depends.'

'On what?'

She smiled. 'Well, is you taking them off me going to be a thing?'

He smirked. 'Would you like it to be?'

'I think you know the answer to that,' she breathed, reaching up for a kiss.

He obliged her, and they kissed for a long moment, but then they heard the sound of footsteps clattering down the stairs, and there was only one person those excited footfalls could belong to. Neal really had heard Henry stirring.

'Cool!' the lad cried from the living room, having seen the array of presents under the tree. 'Can I open them, Dad?'

'Let's wait for Mom, buddy: she'd hate to miss it. She'll be up in a few minutes, ok?'

'Ok,' Henry said easily, not wanting his mother to miss out on the fun. 'Grandpa!' Henry shouted.

'Down here, Henry!' Gold called.

Henry came running into the kitchen and his grandfather scooped him up.

'Merry Christmas, my boy,' Gold greeted, smiling.

'Merry Christmas, Grandpa,' Henry said, and hugged him.

Belle smiled at them. They were so precious. Tristan had so much love to give: he should have the chance to be a father again, and maybe she could give him that, down the line, of course.

More steps on the stairs on the stairs reached them.

Neal, standing in the hall, saw his mother carrying her bags down.

'Let me get those,' he said.

'I can manage,' she snapped.

'Gimme that big one, Ma,' he commanded.

She glared at him, but handed it over. Neal would never admit it, but he did care a little. He'd never forgive her for leaving him, and he didn't want her around his father, but she was his mother: there was some love there, whether he wanted there to be or not.

She followed him out to her car. He lifted her bags in for her.

'Well, you got what you wanted,' she said. 'Hope you enjoyed the show.'

'I'm happy,' he said. 'I'm happy because he's happy, which is all I ever wanted. I love him.'

'And you don't love me,' she surmised.

He shook his head. 'Didn't say that. What I do know is that I don't like you, Ma: I don't like how you treated him all these years, and now you're reaping the consequences of that. I can't say I'm sorry.'

She didn't say anything. She was about to get into her car when Gold appeared.

'Go on inside, son,' he said.

'Papa,' Neal began, a warning note in his voice.

'Go on, it's ok.'

Neal went, realising he had to trust his father to be strong enough to manage this on his own. Things had changed.

Belle was standing in the hall.

'You ok?' he asked her.

'Yeah,' she said, though she looked a bit tense. 'If she says anything to hurt him…'

'He'll be fine,' Neal said, smiling at the fierce look on her face.

'I know,' she said, her expression softening. 'I do know that, I just…' She hugged herself; then seemed to shake herself out of her funk. She smiled at him. 'Emma's up,' she said. 'Go on and open presents with Henry. We'll be in in a minute.'

He smiled at her and went.

Outside, Gold only had a few brief words for Milah.

'What do you want?' she asked, when Neal left them.

'I just want to say that I'm sorry you're unhappy, Milah,' he said. 'I know what it's like and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I hope you find something that makes you happy: I truly do. Merry Christmas, Milah.' So saying, he backed away.

She looked at him for a moment; then climbed into her car and drove away.

Gold smiled at Belle as he met her in the entryway. 'Alright?'

'Yeah,' she said, reaching for him. 'She's gone?'

He nodded. He kissed her.

'I love you,' he whispered, 'and I can't wait to see what traditions we make together.'

She beamed at him. 'Me too. I love you.'

They kissed again, and then joined the rest of their family around the Christmas tree.

 **The end…for now ;)**


End file.
